Dueling Bonds
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis and the others take part of a tournament to fight Drayden, a man who worked with Gennai on the crest, and his 3 henchman, and also make a new friend. Let's see if this friend will help in the fight.
1. New Kid

Dueling Bonds (AN: There will be some chapters where there is no dueling)

Chilling out with the crew at the school yard

Finding trouble never working too hard

Well back at class they never taught us this

Some things you got learn the hard way

With tough times, hard clubs

We'll take them on together

Right now, let's go

Digimon Yu-Gi-Oh

Game on, get your game on

Come on you better play your cards right

Game on, get your game on

We're ready to play and win this fight

We're making the grade some how

Yeah, Digimon Yu-Gi-Oh

Game on, get your game on

Come on and get your game on

Chapter 1: New Kid

It has been almost a whole year since the digidestine have taken on the Royal Knights and saving the real world from them. Davis and the others were on their way to meet up with Tai and Kari at their apartment.

"Hey guys up here!" They looked up and saw Kari at her balcony. "We'll be right down."

"Hey Davis did you hear that you don't need to suffer anymore." Yolei joked.

"Oh haha very funny." Dais said. Davis and Kari have been dating ever since they took down Daemon when he revived the Leviathan.

"Don't worry Kari you'll be with your boyfriend soon." Tai joked at their balcony.

"Very funny Tai, but you'll be with Mimi soon too." Kari said.

"Careful I don't want you to slip and fall." Tai said.

"I'm not going to slip and fall." Kari said, but she jinxed herself because she tripped on her feet and went over the balcony.

"KARI!" Tai shouted. The others looked and saw her.

"KARI!" Davis shouted as he ran to try and catch her, but something was moving so fast that it caught Kari in midair. It landed a few feet in front of them and it turned out to be a boy around the same age as Davis with brown her and goggles.

"Are you okay?" The boy said with Kari in his arms.

"Yes thank you, but you might want to put me down because my boyfriend gets jealous easily." Kari said and the boy put her down.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"I'm fine thanks to him." Kari said and Davis gave her a hug.

"I was actually afraid there." Davis said. "Thanks for saving my girl man."

"It was no problem. I was glad to do it." The guy said.

"Kari are you okay?" Tai said as he came to the group.

"I'm fine Tai really." Kari said.

"Thanks man you saved my sister. Who are you?" Tai said.

"My name is Ross. I'm new in town." Ross said.

"Nice to meet you Ross I'm Tai and this is Agumon." Tai said.

"I'm Davis and this is Veemon." Davis said.

"Wait are you Davis Motormiya?" Ross said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"What an honor." Ross said. "I've heard of you for when you took down Malomyotismon. You must be the other digidestine."

"You know about the fight with Malomyotismon?" T.K. said.

"I was there with my partners Aquamon and Gotsumon." Ross said as he showed his D3 with the grips blue and the other parts a dark grey color.

"Where are your partners?" Veemon said.

"They're back at my new apartment." Ross said in a strange way.

"Anyway Ross thanks again. How did you jump like that?" Davis said.

"Let's just say I have strong legs." Ross said.

"Hey Ross are you a duelist?" Davis said seeing the duel disk on his arm.

"Yeah I've been dueling for months." Ross said.

"Hey how about we duel?" Davis said.

"I'd love to, but I got to get back and unpack I only went to check the city out." Ross said.

"Maybe some other time." Davis said. Ross was walking away, but stopped.

"You know I never back down from a challenge so I will duel you Davis on one condition." Ross said. "We have a time duel."

"A time duel?" Everyone said.

"What is that?" Davis said.

"We duel for a limited time like 15 minutes and we go until time runs out." Ross said. "If one of us lose all our life points before time runs out then it's over. If time runs out then the one with the highest life points wins."

"Sounds interesting I say we do it." Davis said. They got their duel disk ready.

"I better record this because this is interesting way to duel." Izzy said using the camera on his computer.

"Let's Duel." Ross and Davis said with 4000 LP and the timer at 15 counting down.

"I'll go first." Ross said as he drew his card. "I summon Gyroid in defense mode." A toy helicopter with eyes appeared with 1000def points. "That ends my turn."

"It's my move." Davis said. "I summon Flamedramon in attack mode." Flamedramon appeared with 1500atk points. "Flamedramon take out his toy helicopter with **Fire Rocket** and when he attacks he gains 700atk points." Flamedramon now had 2200atk points and dived down as he was on fire, but it failed. "What happened?"

"Gyroid's special ability." Ross said. "Once a turn he can't be destroyed."

"Well I place a face down to end my turn." Davis said with a face down and his monster's points went to normal. 'I've got this with my Miracle Wave trap.'

"It's my move." Ross said. "I activate the spell Giant Trunade which sends all spell and trap cards back to the owner's hand." A gust of wind appeared sending Davis's face down back. "Next, I use the spell Confiscation. This spell lets me select one card in your hand to the grave if I give away 1000 LP." Ross's points went to 3000. "Now let's see your hand." Transparent versions of Davis's cards were in front of him. "Nice cards and I choose Miracle Wave." Davis sent the card to the grave. "Now I summon Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress." A blue dragon appeared with 1400atk points. "I also use Limiter Removal which doubles my machines attack points." Gyroid now had 2000atk points. "I switch Gyroid in attack mode and to take out your Flamedramon." Gyroid came up and slammed hard into Flamedramon and destroying him leaving Davis with 3500 LP. "It's your turn my dragon." The dragon launched a fireball and Davis had 1100 LP. "That's it for me when I place a face down and since it's the end of my turn my Gyroid is destroyed because of Limiter Removal." Gyroid was gone.

"It's my move and I'll start by summoning Rock Star Base." Davis said with his base player coming up with 1000atk points. "Next I use the Crest Of Miracles spell. If the card I draw is a monster then my Rock Star Base gains its attack points." He drew his card. "It's my Rock Star Guitar." His base now had 2800atk points. "Attack now with **Base Sting**." The base man attacked and the Winged Dragon was gone leaving Ross with 1600 LP. "That ends my turn." His monster's points went to normal.

"Here I go." Ross said. "I summon Fiend Reflection." A bird holding a mirror came up with 1100atk points. "I also use my trap Simulation Lost. This trap means that we have to send the top card from our decks to the grave." They both send monsters to the grave and Davis's was Rock Star Drum. "I activate Monster reborn because the card I sent was Panther Warrior." A panther in battle armor came up with 2000atk points. "Now in order for him to attack I have to sacrifice a monster and I release Fiend Reflection." Fiend Reflection was now gone. "Attack his base player now." The panther jumped and slashed Rock Star Base leaving Davis with only 100 LP. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"I'm up and I summon Rock Star Piano." Ross said with his musician having 200def points. "I also use the Crest Of Love to take his attack points in to life points." Davis now had 1300 LP. "Next, I use the Rock Concert Spell car if I remove from play my Rock Star Piano, Drum, Base, and Guitar when I have them on my field and graveyard then that allows me to summon Rock Singer." A rock star came with 2800atk points. "Rock Singer attack." His Singer jumped, but Ross remained calm. Then the monsters just disappeared. "Hey what happened?"

"Sorry Davis, but time ran out." Ross said. "If that attack would have hit then you would have won."

"You mean all I needed were just a few more seconds to win." Davis said.

"Yeah great duel, but I have to go later maybe we can see each other at the tournament." Ross said and took off.

"Wait what tournament?" Davis said

"Sorry you lost Davis." Kari said.

"It's okay when we dueled I kind of saw myself in him." Davis said. "I just wish there were a few more seconds and I could have won."

"I don't know about that Davis." Izzy said. "I was recording your duel and look before your last turn." He showed Ross place the face down. "He had a face down he could have stilled used it."

"You mean I could have lost either way?" Davis said.

"Maybe any way we have to go during that duel I got a message from Gennai." Izzy said.

To Be Continue


	2. Drayden

Chapter 2: Drayden

When Davis and the others got Gennai's message they headed for his home in the digital world.

"Gennai we're here." Tai said.

"Over here." They turned to their right and saw Gennai. "I'm glad you all made it."

"We got your message Gennai is there something wrong?" Izzy said.

"Yes there is another enemy coming and it involves dueling." Gennai said.

"Another one and again." Yolei complained.

"Unfortunately yes." Gennai said. "His name is Drayden. He used to be one of us, who worked on the crest."

"That's right you weren't the only one." Tai said.

"Yes, but Drayden didn't think we needed you kids." Gennai said. "He believed we could handle any problem in the digital world, but we didn't agree and he decided to take matters into his own hands. You see there were originally 11 crests so there would have been 11 of you in the fight with the Dark Masters or the enemies you faced before them, but Drayden tried to take them. We stopped him, but he got away with 3 of the crests. The crests of belief, honer, and generosity. We never saw him again after that."

"Why is he returning now?" Cody said.

"I believe he found the ones the crests belong to and is hosting a tournament." Gennai said.

"Hey our new friend Ross mentioned a tournament." Davis said.

"The tournament is known as the Worlds Tournament where humans can compete and duel in this world or the real world since everyone in your world seems to be getting a partner." Gennai said. "I don't know what he's planning by doing this, but I know it spells chaos."

"Don't worry Gennai we'll stop him with whatever he's up to." Davis said.

"Of course you will need to apply for the tournament." Gennai said.

"How do we do that?" T.K. said.

"You can use your computers on its website. You just need to put in your name, age, and address." Gennai said.

"Then we'll enter and stop him." Davis said.

"You better be ready because the tournament is in a few days." Gennai said. They understood and will be ready.

…

A Dark Room

We see a man that looked like Gennai, but had blonde hair in a throne chair and had to men behind him.

"Well are you two ready for the tournament?" The man said.

"Yes lord Drayden." The tallest said.

"By the way where's your youngest brother?" Drayden said.

"He's exploring the city." The other said.

"Well I'm not worried about that since he's loyal." Drayden said.

"Don't worry I'm here." They saw a boy come through the door. "I'm ready for this tournament. Just remember our deal Drayden."

"Don't worry I'll give you everything you could ever want." Drayden said.

"You know there's more." The boy said.

"I'm aware of that just make sure you duel and be on the lookout cause I have a feeling my old friend Gennai is sending these digidestine." Drayden said.

"They'll be no match for us." The tallest said.

"We'll take them down like they are nothing." The medium said.

"Remember don't underestimate your opponents." Drayden said. "With that said the only thing left to do is to start the tournament."

….

Davis And Kari

"I can't believe there is another person out there trying to ruin things with chaos." Kari said.

"Whatever he's to in this tournament we'll stop him." Davis said.

"Yeah we'll stop him." Veemon said.

"Well I better go sign up." Kari said

"Wait Kari you're signing up, but that means we'll be against each other." Davis said.

"I know, but it will be fun and maybe we won't duel against each other." Kari said

"That may be true too." Davis said.

"It will be okay T.K. and the others are entering too anyway see you later." Kari said as she gave him a kiss and left.

…..

Morning

It was morning at the Motomiya's and Davis and Vemmon were just waking up.

"Hey Davis this came in the mail for you." Jun said with a small box.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"Something about this Worlds Tournament." Jun said. Davis opened up the box and it had a star with gold in the middle and a blue point, but the other four points were empty.

"What is that thing?" Veemon said.

"An incomplete star?" Davis said with confusion and saw a note. "You have participated in the Worlds Tournament. Come to the center of Odaiba to learn more." The note said. Davis got dressed and headed for the center of the city with Jun and Veemon.

…

The Center Of Odaiba

There were people everywhere and Davis assumed that they were taking part of the tournament.

"Wow the whole city must have heard of this place." Davis said.

"Hey Davis over here." He saw the others.

"Hey you guys are here too." Davis said.

"Yeah we all got this star and note saying to come here." T.K said as he, Ken, Cody, Yolei, Sora, and Kari were taking part of the tournament.

"Well you guys are here too." They turned and saw Ross.

"Ross hey so this is the tournament you were talking about." Davis said.

"Yeah I thought you already knew about it." Ross said.

"Davis aren't you going to introduce me?" Jun said.

"Ross this is my older sister Jun. Jun this is Ross he's new in town." Davis said.

"Hi there Ross." Jun said.

"It's nice to meet you Jun." Ross said.

"You think so." Davis said. "So you're taking part of this tournament too."

"I wouldn't miss it." Ross said. Then music started going off and there were fireworks going off. Then a giant hologram of Drayden appeared.

"Welcome duelist young and old." Drayden said. "Welcome to the Worlds Tournament. I'm your host Drayden.

"So that's Drayden." Davis said with a frown.

"You don't look to happy now." Ross said.

"It's a long story. Short version our friend Gennai told us that Drayden is up to something and it's not good." Davis said and that surprised Ross.

"Listen all participants." Drayden said. "You will be dueling one and another for points and I mean star points. You were all given a star with a point and to make it to the finals you need to complete your star." There was another hologram showing the star and its points. "You need all five points of the star of different colors. Red, blue, purple, green, and orange and the winner of a duel will take that point. When the first eight complete there star then they will be our finalist where they will duel for our champion. You have 5 days to complete your star and best of luck to all." The hologram disappeared.

"Well it's every duelist for themselves." Ross said. "Hey Davis I hope we see you in the finals."

"Will do Ross." Davis said and Ross took off.

"Well we better go too so we can meet again in the finals." Yolei said.

"Move it will you." They heard a voice coming from the crowd. In the crowd there was some one dribbling a basketball. "I'll let my basketball decide my first opponent." The man tossed the ball and it landed on Davis's face and Kari was making sure he was okay

"Hey what's the big idea?" Matt said.

"This is a duel tournament not a basketball game." Tai said.

"They're both the same to me." The guy said who was dressed in a basketball uniform. "So you with the goggles ready to duel?"

"You mean I'm first?" Davis said.

To Be Continue


	3. Soccer And Basketball

Chapter 3: Soccer And Basketball

"Well you ready to duel or what?" The man in the basketball uniform said.

"You want to duel me?" Davis said.

"My ball picked you by the way the name's Trip." Trip said.

"I f you want to duel you got it what color point do you have?" Davis said.

"I have a red point." Trip said.

"Then let's duel because I have blue." Davis said.

"Looks like we're about to see the first duel." T.K. said. Davis and trip had their duel disk ready to go.

"Let's duel." They both said with 4000 LP.

"I'll go first here." Trip said. "I activate the field spell Basket Court." A basketball court came up with hoops over their heads and Davis was wearing a basketball uniform.

"I'm more into soccer." Davis said. The girls were changed into cheerleaders.

"Uh okay." Kari said.

"I've always wanted to be a cheerleader." Mimi said. Matt and Tai were spectators and the others were in the stands.

"Due to this card's affect if we suffer direct damage another 500 points is added." Trip said. "Now I summon Winged Player." A basketball player with wings came up with 1100atk points. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"Well it's my turn and I summon Soccer Warrior." Davis said and his Soccer warrior came up with his 1500atk points.

"That's the wrong sport here." Trip said.

"Well like I said I'm more into soccer." Davis said. "Now Soccer Warrior attack his Winged Player with **Energy Kick**." His Warrior kicked his rainbow orb and took out that player.

"Nice and when Soccer Warrior deals damage another 500 points is added." Matt said.

"That's why soccer is better." Tai said.

"I don't think so because of Foul Play." Trip said with his face down active. "This card prevents me from taking damage and your monster is benched." Soccer Warrior went back into Davis's hand.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Davis said.

"Davis had a strong start, but lost it." Tai said.

"There's still time for him to turn this around." Matt said.

"It's my move and I summon Captain Basketball." Trip said and another basketball player came up with 1800atk points. "Next I use his special ability to bring back another player in the game. Your back in Winged Player." Winged Player came back with his 1100atk points.

"Oh no if those attacks hit then that added with this field spell it's over for Davis." Matt said.

"Captain Basketball attack him directly with **5 Pointer**." Captain Basketball jumped high and tossed the basketball like and it came down like a meteor.

"I use the trap Miracle Wave." Davis said. "This trap deals the damage in half." The basketball came down and Davis lost life points bring him to 3100.

"Well that won't save you from my Basket Court." Captain Basketball dribbled a basketball and shot it through the hoop where it came down leaving Davis with 2600. "Next is you Winged Player it's your turn with** Flying Shoot**." The winged basketball player flew and shot the basketball and Davis now has 1500. "Next is my field spells affect." The player made another shot and Davis has 1000 LP now.

"Davis already has fallen behind." Tai said.

"Well that may be, but there's still a chance for Davis to make a winning shot." Matt said.

"It's my turn now." Davis said. "I think Soccer Player wants back in the game." Soccer Player came back on the field. "Next comes the Crest Of Reliability which allows me to summon another monster. I summon Rock Star Base." His base player came up with 1000atk points. "I use his special ability which lowers your monsters attack points by 1000." The base player played music and Wing Player had 100atk points and Captain Basketball had 800. "Rock Star Base attack his Captain Basketball with **Base Sting**." The musician took out the captain and Trip had 3800 LP. "Now your field spell is used against you." Rock Star Base made a shot and a basketball landed on Trip bringing his points to 3300. "Soccer Warrior you're up." Soccer Warrior gave a kick and took out Winged Player bringing Trip's points to 1900. "Let's see your basketball skills." Soccer Warrior made a shot and Trip now has 1400 LP. "There's also Soccer Warrior which deals another 500." Soccer Warrior kicked his ball and Trip has 900 LP.

"D-A-V-I-S, Davis is the best." The girls cheered.

"I've always wanted cheerleaders cheering me on." Davis said as he smirked. "And I owe it to my monsters and their teamwork."

"Teamwork? That's just fools talking." Trip said. "When you're in a game all you can depend on is yourself."

…

Flashback

Trip was playing a basketball game and was dribbling down the court.

"I'm open pass it to me." One of his teammates said, but Trip ignored him and went on. When he shot it was rejected and the buzzer went off and his team lost.

"What is with you guys?" Trip said.

"I told you I was opened." His teammate said.

"I can do this by myself you guys just cover me. That's what I get for playing with amateurs." Trip said and stormed off.

End Of Flashback

…

"You can only depend on yourself in a game." Trip said.

"You're wrong." Davis said. "Nobody can do everything themselves."

"Well I can." Trip said.

"Then what about your deck?" Davis said. "Your monsters are like your teammates. How else could you win in your duels?"

"That's crazy." Trip said.

"No it's not. I of all people should know that." Davis said remembering the times he had with Magnamon. "Just think about it because again how else could you win your duels?"

'This kid might have something.' Trip said. 'Maybe teamwork is something more.'

"I place a face down to end my turn." Davis said.

"Okay Davis I'll admit you might be right." Trip said. "So I'll show you the teamwork between me and my deck. I use the spell card Champion Chip Title. This card lets me draw the next monster in my deck and summon it." Trip drew his card. "I summon Double Player." A basketball player dribbling two balls came up with 2000atk points."

"2000atk points!" Matt said.

"If this attack works then it could end here." Tai said.

"Thanks to my player's special ability he can destroy two monsters but the damage is half." Trip said. "Double Player take down his monsters with **Double Scorer**." The player shot both balls and destroyed both Davis's monsters leaving him with 150 points.

"I use my trap Double Round." Davis said activating his face down. "This allows me to summon two new monsters. I summon Raidramon and Rock Star Drum." Raidramon came up with 1100atk points and his drummer with 1400.

"Well I'll end my turn." Trip said.

"Then it's my move and I sacrifice both my monsters." Davis said. "I summon Magnamon." Magnamon came up with 2500atk points. "And since Raidramon was a light attribute Magnamon gains 500attack points." Magnamon had 3000atk points.

"Great Davis now let's show him our teamwork." Magnamon said.

"Magnamon attack his Double Player with **Magna Blast**." Davis said Magnamon shot his blast and destroyed the player and Trip had no life points. A buzzer went off.

"That's it Davis scored the winning shot." Matt said.

"Davis, Davis he's the best. He can beat all the rest." The girls cheered and the field went to normal.

"Great game Davis." Trip said.

"You too." Davis said as they shook hands.

"Here's my red point." Trip said as he gave his point. "Good luck in the tournament."

"Thanks Trip." Davis said. 'I have two points now, but I need to get the other 3 to get to the finals.' Davis thought. 'Watch out Drayden I'm coming for you.'

To Be Continue.


	4. Build Deconstruction

Chapter 4: Build Deconstruction

Davis with Tai was walking to the movies and was passing through a construction site. He decided to hang around Davis for support in the tournament since Kari asked him for her to do this alone.

"Davis are you sure about this?" Tai said.

"We can catch that soccer movie on time if we pass through here." Davis said.

"What are they building here anyway?" Veemon said.

"I don't know some sort of new company or something." Davis said.

"Well let's hurry up I don't want to miss anything." Tai said. Then some beams came down.

"Whoa look out." Agumon said and they started running. Then a bulldozer came by and whacked the beams away.

"Hey thanks man." Davis said.

"Don't mention it." The guy said in the bulldozer that seem to be a kid like Davis. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah since you came by, who are you?" Tai asked.

"The name's Darrel." Darrel said and when he came out we was just about the same height as Agumon.

"How did you operate that bulldozer because you're…" "Veemon don't be rude." Davis interrupted him.

"It's okay It doesn't affect me so much with me being short." Darrel said.

"So Darrel what are you doing here?" Tai said.

"My father is head of construction so I come by once in a while and he showed me how to work some of the machines." Darrel said. "I'm also taking part of the Worlds Tournament and maybe I have the building named after me."

"You're taking part of the tournament me too." Davis said.

"Really well hate to tell you, but I'm going to win." Darrel said.

"That's not going to happen." Davis said.

"Yes it will because my deck is a powered house of machines." Darrel said.

"Well it seems there's going to be only one way to settle this." Tai said.

"It's the only way Davis knows how." Agumon said.

"What color point do you have?" Davis said.

"I got an orange point." Darrel said.

"Perfect because I have red and blue." Davis said. "so let's get this started." They made it to a bridge and were ready with their duel disks.

"Game on." They both said with 4000 LP.

"I'm going first here." Darrel said. "I summon Deconstruction Ball to the field." A wrecking ball came up on the field with 1900atk points. "That'll end my trun."

"I'm up now." Davis said. "I summon Mirror Guardian in defense mode." His guardian came on the field with its 1700def points. "Then I place a face down to end my turn."

"You won't win like that." Darrel said. "I summon Drill Runner to the field." A machiene with arms and drills on it came up with 1300atk points. "Next comes Deconstruction Ball's ability. when I summon a monster he can take away 200 points from your monster." The wrecking ball swing at Mirror Guardian and he had 1500def points left. "Deconstruction Ball shatter that mirror with **Wrecking Swing**." The wrecking ball made another swing and Mirror Guardian was destroyed.

"You activated Mirror Guardian's ability. When he's destroyed then you lose life points to half of the monster's points that destroyed him." Davis said. Darrel was surrounded by light that hurt him and he had 3050 LP left.

"Well Drill Runner take down his life points with **Drill Stretch**." The drill machine stretched its arms at Davis and when they hit he now has 2700 LP.

"I play the trap Friendship Beyond." Davis said. "This trap brings out a monster on my field when I take direct damage. I summon Angel Swordswoman." His swordswoman came up with 1600atk points.

"Well then I place a face down to end my turn." Darrel said.

"I'm up then." Davis said. "I summon Exveemon to the field." Exveemon came up with 1600atk points. "Next I use the spell Crest Of Friendship. This card will double my monsters attack points since they have the same attack points." Both his monsters now have 3200atk points. "Angel Swordswoman attack his Deconstruction Ball with **Angel Slasher**." Angel Swordswoman sliced down the wrecking ball bringing Darrel to 1850. "Exveemon it's your turn."

"I don't think so." Darrel said. "I activate the Minimize quick play spell card. This card cut's your monsters attack points in half." Exveemon was back to 1600. "Next I use the trap Wreckage which will make your monster lose another 1000." Exveemon was now to 600 and Drill Runner destroyed Exveemon leaving Davis with 2000 LP. "That's why you don't mess with a big guy when your little."

"What do you mean Darrel?" Davis said.

"I've been called short through most of my childhood." Darrel said.

"I thought being called short didn't affect you so much." Tai said.

"Well years ago I was always being picked on because I was short, but I found out that when you've got power like machines no one messes with you." Darrel said.

"Darrel it shouldn't matter how tall you are the power is with in." Davis said.

"Well let's see if you're right I activate the Operational Machine spell card." Darrel said. "This card brings back a machine that has construction in its name." Deconstruction Ball came back. "Next I sacrifice both my monsters and summon the big guy, Atom Smash Dozer." A monster size bulldozer came up with 3200atk points. "Atom Smash Dozer take down his Angel Swordswoman with **Atom Deconstruction**." The bulldozer raised that pusher and smashed it on Angel Swordswoman and caused a nuclear explosion and Davis has 400 LP.

"Davis!" Veemon said.

"Well let's see if you got something bigger than this." Darrel said.

"It doesn't matter what size you are as long as you know the power you've got with in." Davis said. Davis drew his card and suspense was growing and Davis smiled on what he drew. "I summon Energetic Mini Dragon." A small dragon came on the field with 500atk points.

"What good will that little guy do?" Darrel said.

"His special ability, that's what." Davis said and the dragon landed on the bulldozer and electricity was coming out of it and to him. Then the dragon got dizzy.

"See I told you." Darrel said.

"Don't be so sure because when my little friend absorbs the power he can take all the monsters attack points sad thing is he'll be destroyed." Davis said. The Bulldozer lost all of it's power and the dragon was destroyed.

"My big guy lost all his power to that runt." Darrel said.

"Now I use the Crest Of Reliability and summon Flamedramon." Davis said and Flamedramon came up with 1500atk points. "And when he attacks he gains 700atk points. Attack now with **Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon used his attack and the bulldozer was destroyed taking all of Darrel's points.

"All right Davis!" The guys said.

"Well here you go Davis." Darrel said as he gave his orange point.

"Thanks Darrel." Davis said.

"You got three now." Tai said.

"All I need now is my green and purple point." Davis said.

"Hey thanks Davis you had me realized that it doesn't matter what size you are." Darrel said.

"You are quite the influence." Tai said.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" They saw an angry construction man and started running.

To Be Continued.


	5. Honor Crest

Chapter 5: Honor Crest

"So these are the digidestine we have to deal with." A guy that is about 21 with a buzz cut said that had an outfit like Jack's from 5Ds, and not turbo dueling, but red looking at pictures of Davis and the others that duel.

"They don't look so tough." A guy about 18 with an outfit like Quatro from zexal, but green with the same kind of hair only with curls said.

"Remember we need to get the toughest to the finals." The tallest said.

"You're right so who do we go after." The shortest said.

"Based on the info we got I go with Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue." The tallest said.

…..

Davis

"Attention duelist we are in the second day of the tournament." Drayden announced.

"We're in the second day." Davis said with Kari and Tai.

"How many points did you get Davis?" Kari said.

"I just need my green and purple." Davis said.

"Hey guys check it out." Tai said. They saw Cody and the others in a hurry and Cody was out in front.

"Hey guys what's the hurry?" Davis said as he caught up.

"Cody has been challenged by Josh." T.K. said.

"Who's Josh?" Tai said.

"He's a duel champion from America and he's taking part of the Tournament." Yolei said.

"He's heard about us and he wants to see what we can do." Ken said. They saw a group of girls in the middle of the street and inside was Josh signing autographs, and he looked the same as the 21 year old.

"There you go." He said as he signed.

"Excuse me are you Josh?" Cody said.

"You must be Cody it's nice to meet you. This is my brother Ryan." Josh said referring to the guy next to him.

"Hi there." Ryan said.

"These are my friends. It's an honor to meet you" Cody said.

"Well since you're here ladies would you like to see me duel?" Josh said and the girls went crazy. "Then let's get started." An even bigger crowd came with Cody having his duel disk ready and Josh with his red on ready to go.

"Let's duel." They both said with 4000 LP.

"You can go first Cody." Josh said. Cody drew his card and was ready.

"I summon Submariemon in defense mode." Cody said as Submariemon came up with 1500def points. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"Here goes than." Josh said. "I summon the Gentle Ghost in attack mode." A ghost in a fancy outfit came up with 1300atk points and everyone went crazy when he made a move. "Next I use the spell Graceful Dice. Whatever number the dice lands on then my monsters gain that many attack points times 100." A blue dice was tossed and it landed on 4. The ghost now has 1700atk points. "Gentle Ghost attack with **Ghost Flame**." The ghost shot out fire from his cane and destroyed Submariemon. "I place a face down and end my turn." The ghost's points went to normal.

"Then I'll start by using my trap Rock Summoned." Cody said. "This allows me to summon an earth attribute monster so I summon Digmon." Digmon came up with 1400atk points. "Then I summon Ankylomon." Ankylomon came up with 1000atk points. "Now I use Digmon's ability, if I send a card to the grave then he gains 500atk points." Digmon now has 1900atk points. "Digmon attack the Gentle Ghost with** Gold Rush**." Digmon shot his drills and the ghost was gone and Josh had 3400 LP. "Ankylomon your turn with **Tail Hammer**."

"I don't think so because I use the trap Spirit Guard." Josh said. "If I remove a monster in the grave from play then the attack is stopped." The Gentle Ghost appeared and blocked the attack.

"Well I activate the continuous spell Rock Shield." Cody said. "Now none of my earth monsters can be destroyed."

"Well I hope I can get past that." Josh said. "It's my move now and I summon Jungle Man." A muscular guy in a lion leotard came up with 1700atk points. "Next I use the equip spell Power Soul. This spell gives my monster 300atk points for each monster you have." Jungle Man now has 2300atk points. "Jungle Man attack his Ankylomon with **Jungle Roar**." Jungle Man let out a powerful roar, but Cody's spell didn't let his monster be destroyed, but Cody has 2700 LP. "I end my turn."

"Well I'm up now." Cody said. "I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Shukakumon." Shukakumon came up with 2700atk points and with that Jungle Man has 2000atk points. "Shukakumon attack Jungle Man with **Justice Beam**." Shukakumon fired its blast and Jungle Man was destroyed and Josh has 2700 LP.

"Well kid you are good." Josh said, but went from cheery to emotionless "but play time is over." Everyone was confused.

"What's with you?" Cody said.

"You see this whole duel was to get rid of you kid for with the help of my crest of honor." Josh said showing his tag and crest. The crest was red/orange color with a flat line and a round bottom with two small rectangles and one long one in the middle.

"The crest of honor?" Davis said.

"That was one of the crest stolen so that means he's with Drayden." T.K. said.

"That's right we're here to get rid of you digidestine." Ryan said.

"This duel is about to end I use the spell Calm Before The Storm." Josh said. "This card allows me to summon a monster in place of the one you destroyed. I summon Raveinja." A Ravemon with human hands, two white and black wings appeared with 2500atk points. "Next I use the spell Absolute Zero. If I send a card for every 1000atk points to the graveyard that's how many your monster loses so I send two." After sending 2 cards to the graveyard Shukakumon has 700atk points. "Raveinja attack with **Tornado Ninja Slash**." Raveinja span around with his sword, holding it like Asoka from star wars, and destroyed Shukakumon and Cody got hurt and has 1500 LP.

"Cody!" Armadillomon said.

"I use Raveinja's ability." Josh said. "He can bring back the monster he destroyed and make the attack points 0 for him to attack again." Raveinja created purple lightning and Shukakumon was back with no power. "Attack, **Tornado Ninja Slash**." Raveinja attacked again and took all of Cody's points and he was knocked out.

"Cody are you okay?" T.K. said as they all gathered around.

"You maniac how could you do that?" Davis said. Josh just walked away.

"Hold it I'm not letting you get away with this." Yolei said.

"Hold it I'm your opponent this time." Ryan said as he got in the way.

"If you want revenge for your friend come to the finals." Josh said as he showed his completed star and disappeared in a red flash. Yolei and Ryan were about to get started.

To Be Continued.


	6. Belief Crest

Chapter 6: Belief Crest

Yolei and Ryan were about to start their duel and Yolei was angry after what Josh did to Cody.

"You don't have a chance against me." Ryan said.

"We'll see about that." Yolei said.

"Take a look at my crest." Ryan said showing his green crest that was an S that had diagonal points under it. "It will be what finishes you." Yolei got her duel disk ready and Ryan had his green duel disk ready.

"Duel!" They both said with 4000 LP.

"I hope Yolei will be okay." Kari said.

"I know she will." Ken said.

"I'm going first." Ryan said. "I summon Banisher Of The Radiance in attack mode." The banisher came up with 1600atk points. "I place one face down to end my turn."

"I'm up then." Yolei said. "I summon Shurimon to the field in attack mode." Shurimon came up with 1800atk points. "Shurimon attack with **Double Star**." Shurimon launched both of his shurikens.

"I use the trap Negate Attack and that stops your attack." Ryan said.

"Then I place a face down and end my turn." Yolei said. 'When he attacks I'll use my Blow Away trap. That is if he has a monster strong enough.' Yolei thought.

"Get ready than." Ryan said. "I summon Goblin Attack Force." His goblin group came up with 2300atk points. "Next I use Giant Trunade to send your face down back." Yolei's face down was back in her hand. "Now my Goblins attack." The goblins gained up on Shurimon and he was gone and Yolei has 3500 LP. "Next the effect of both my monsters is activated. My Banisher removes all cards from play as long as he's on the field so Shurimon isn't coming back. My goblins also have to go into defense mode." The goblins changed mode and had 0def points. "It's your move."

"Here I come." Yolei said. "I summon Halsemon in attack mode." Halsemon is up with 1500atk points. "Next I use the spell Ninja Wind. When I have a monster out of play then it can come in defense mode." Shurimon came back in a gust of wind with 1200def points. "And you said he wouldn't come back. Now Halsemon attack his goblins with **Tempest Wing**." Halsemon launched his blade blast and the Goblins were gone. "There's another thing since Halsemon attacked after a spell was activated he can take out a monster." Halsemon spin around and created a tornado taking out the Banisher. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"You're feisty shame I have to take you down." Ryan said. "I summon Armed Lizard to the field." A metal lizard came up with 1500atk points. "Armed Lizard take out Shurimon."

"I use the trap Blow Away to return our monsters." Yolei said and both monsters returned.

"Well I place use the spell Final Flame to deal 600 points of damage." Fireballs hit Yolei and she has 2800 LP. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"Well." Yolei said. "Say hello to Shurimon one more time." Shurimon came back on the field.

"I activate the trap Trap Hole. This destroys a monster that was summoned with more than 1000atk points." Ryan said and Shurimon fell through a hole.

"Well I'll have Halsemon to attack." Yolei said with Halsemon charging.

"I use Wabakou to stop that attack." Ryan said and Halsemon was stopped.

"Then I end my turn." Yolei said.

"Well I'm up and I'm getting tired." Ryan said. "I use the spell Dark Hole that will destroy all monsters." Halsemon was pulled into a black hole. "Next comes the Trojan Horse." The Trojan Horse was up with 1600atk points. "Attack now." His horse charged and kicked Yolei leaving her with 1200 LP. "You're up now."

"Here goes." Yolei said. "First I'm activating the spell Coming Wind. Now I can special summon a wind attribute. I summon Aquailamon." Aquailamon came up with 1700atk points. "Next thanks to his special ability he counts as two sacrifices, but that monster can't attack. I sacrifice him to summon Silphymon." Aquailamon was gone and Silphymon came with 2300atk points. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn and I'm going to end this." Ryan said. "You see the Trojan Horse can be treated as two monsters for earth attribute monsters. I sacrifice the Trojan Horse and summon the Stone Giant." A rock giant came up with a mountain on its shoulder and has 2500atk points. "Next I equip him with the Mask Of Brutality. This gives him 1000atk points and to keep that I have to give 1000 LP each standby phase, but you won't be around for much longer." A mask came up on the giant's face and he has 3500atk points.

"It may not stop him, but I use Silphymon's ability to take away 500 of your monster's attack points." Yolei said. Silphymon launched a static force blast and the giant has 3000atk points.

"Good that will leave her some points." Ken said.

"I don't think so I use Stone Giant's ability." Ryan said. "If I send one card to the graveyard then you lose half your life points. Go **Earthquake Vibration**." The giant unleashed a sonic wave and Yolei got hurt with her only having 600 LP. "This ends now thanks to my monster and crest. Attack Silphymon with **Earthquake Fist Impact**." The giant's gave Silphymon a mega punch and was destroyed. It's over since Yolei has no life points and was knocked out.

"Yolei say something." Ken said.

"Yolei please wake up." Hawkmon said.

"You and Josh are going to pay for what you did to our friends." Davis said.

"Well like Josh said if you want revenge come to the finals." Ryan said. "And wait till you see our youngest brother."

"There's another brother?" Davis said.

"That's right Gennai said there were 3 crests stolen." Tai said.

"Something tells me you'll meet him soon enough and his crest of generosity." Ryan said and was engulfed in a green flash and was gone.

"YOU"LL PAY!" Davis shouted.


	7. Veggie Messy

Chapter 7: Veggie Messy

Yolei and Cody were taken to the hospital after their duel with Ryan and Josh, but in the condition they're in they are out of the tournament. Tai and Davis were having lunch.

"This is good." Tai said.

"Better than those recipes your mom makes." Agumon said.

"Hey Davis are you okay you haven't touch your food." Tai said.

"I can't eat after what happened to Cody and Yolei." Davis said. "They worked hard for this, but those two ruined it." He was referring to Josh and Ryan.

"I know what you mean and what else there's another one out there." Tai said.

"Excuse me." They turned and saw a big guy. "I couldn't help, but notice that you seemed depressed."

"We know a way that will cheer everyone up." A Veggiemon said.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves I'm Gumbo and this is my partner Veggiemon." Gumbo said.

"It's nice to meet you Gumbo I'm Tai and this is Agumon." Tai said.

"This is Veemon and I'm Davis." Davis said. "Look Gumbo we're fine."

"Ah come on this will lift your spirits." Gumbo said.

"It couldn't hurt." Veemon said.

"Follow us it's in the digital world." Veggiemon said.

….

The Digital World

They followed Gumbo and Veggiemon to a garden filled with vegetables and plant digimon.

"Where are we?" Davis said.

"Welcome to Veggie Garden." Gumbo said.

"How is this place suppose to cheer us up?" Tai said.

"Just take one bite." Veggiemon said as he gave them tomatoes. They took a bite out of the tomatoes and felt better.

"Wow that's the best tomato ever." Tai said.

"I do feel better." Davis said.

"I told you. These vegetables are so good they cheer any one up." Gumbo said. "Ever since I met Veggiemon I've been coming here a lot."

"You go crazy for you veggies." Veggiemon said.

"And when I win the Worlds Tournament I'll make this place the central place for this world." Gumbo said.

"So you're in the tournament to?" Veemon said.

"Yes sir and I'm going to win." Gumbo said.

"Sorry Gumbo, but that's not going to happen because I'm going to win." Davis said.

"Is that so?" Gumbo said.

"I'll even duel you right now to prove it." Davis said. "What point do you have because I need my green and purple point?"

"I'll wager my green point." Gumbo said.

"Then let's get this started." Davis said. They were getting ready.

"Gumbo is going to serve Davis with his veggies." Veggiemon said.

"Davis will chop up his veggies." Veemon said.

"Let's duel." They both said with 4000 LP.

"I'm going first here Gumbo." Davis said. "I'm ready to win. I summon Angel Swordsman to attack mode." Angel Swordsman came up with his 1600atk points. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"I'll start this now." Gumbo said. "I summon Vegetable Tomato Warrior." A tomato with arms legs and a sword and shield was up with 1100atk points. "Next I activate the continuous spell Veggie Growth, this spell gives my plant monsters 700atk points." The tomato now has 1800atk points. "Vegetable Tomato Warrior attack his Angel Swordsman." The tomato slashed the angel and was destroyed. Davis has 3800 LP. "That ends my turn."

"Here goes." Davis said. "I summon Soccer Warrior to the field." His warrior/player was up with 1500atk points. "Next I use the spell the Crest Of Courage which gives my monster 500atk points for each monster you have." Soccer warrior now has 2000atk points. "Soccer warrior stomp that tomato with **Energy Kick**." The Soccer Warrior kicked the energy orb and the tomato was squashed and Gumbo has 3800 LP. "Next his special ability deals another 500 points of damage." Gumbo got hit and has 3300 LP. "That ends my turn." His monster had normal points.

"Alright I think I'll start by using my Growing Seed card. This spell brings back a veggie in defense mode." The tomato warrior came up with 400def points. "I summon Vegetable Eggplant Warrior." An eggplant with the same weapons was up with 1000. "Then the effects of Veggie Growth give him another 700." The eggplant now has 1700atk points. "I'm also using the spell Fly Veggies Fly. This will deal 300 points of damage for each veggie on my field." Vegetables came from the card and Davis got hit and now has 3200 LP.

"That's messy." Tai said.

"Now Vegetable Eggplant Warrior attack." Gumbo said.

"That won't happen." Davis said. "I use the trap Change Strength. This trap won't let me take damage this turn since my life points are lower." Soccer Warrior was destroyed, but Davis took no damage.

"Well then I'll end my turn." Gumbo said.

"Here goes I summon Mirror Guardian in defense mode." Davis said and Mirror Guardian was up with 1700def points. "That's all I'm doing."

"Well then I think I'll start this turn by summoning Vegetable Warrior Carrot." A Carrot warrior was up with 1200atk points and due to the effect of Veggie growth it has 1900atk points. "I'll also switch my tomato to attack mode." The tomato was up now with its new 1800atk points. "Vegetable Tomato Warrior attack that Mirror Guardian." The tomato took out Mirror Guardian.

"Mirror Guardian's ability now activates which takes away your life points equal to half of the attack points that destroyed him." Davis said. Gumbo now has 2400 LP.

"Well I'll have my other two veggies attack." Gumbo said.

"Then I'll use the Equal Game trap card which makes the damage 500." Davis said. The warriors slashed, but Davis has 2200 LP. "Now I have to send the top two cards to the grave since two monsters attacked."

"Well I'll end my turn then with a face down." Gumbo said.

"My turn." Davis said. "I summon Goal Keeper in defense mode." A goalie was up with 1600def points. "I place on face down and end my turn."

"Then I'm going to show you the power of Veggies." Gumbo said. "I summon Vegetable Eating Plant." A Venus fly trap came up with 0atk points. "Next use his special ability, by sacrificing my vegetables he gains 900atk points." The plant ate the warriors and has 2700atk points and got bigger. "Next I use the trap Spoiled Veggies that deals 300 points of damage for each vegetable gone." Spoiled vegetables landed on Davis and he has 1300 LP.

"That's gross." Agumon said.

"Even if it is Davis." Tai said.

"Now my plant attack with **Veggie Chomp**." The plant came down at Goal Keeper.

"I don't think so I use my keepers special ability prevents him from being destroyed once a turn." Davis said and his goalie survived.

"Then I use my plants other ability." Gumbo said. "If I remove a plant from play in my grave then he can attack again." The plant came down again.

"I use the trap Heart's Desire by paying 800 LP my monster survives." Davis said with 500 LP and his monster survived.

"I end my turn." Gumbo said.

"I better end this or I'm going to be that plant's next snack." Davis said. "I sacrifice Goal Keeper and summon Double Axer." A warrior with 2 axes came up with 2000atk points. "I'll show you some food. This may sound weird, but I activate Noodle Noodle Serving spell card. This card gives my monster 1000atk points." His axe warrior now has 3000atk points. "Double Axer attack that plant with **Twin Axe**." The warrior used those axes and X slashed the plant bringing Gumbo to 2200 LP. "Next his special ability takes away 1000 LP." The axe warrior threw one of the axes and Gumbo has 1200 LP. "There's also my spells affect if I take those 1000atk points my monster can attack again." The warrior X slashed Gumbo who now has no life points.

"Here you go Davis my green point." Gumbo said.

"Thanks Gumbo."

"I still think you were great." Veggiemon said.

"Too bad I lost because my dream is to make this place well know." Gumbo said.

"Well make it true you just have to keep trying even if others think it's silly." Davis said. "Some think my noodle cart dream is silly, but I'm going for it and I just may use some of these veggies." Gumbo started getting all teary eye.

"Thank you Davis best of luck to you." Gumbo said.

"Back at you Gumbo with your dream." Davis said as he was the same and they joined hands and the others were smiling.

To Be Continued.


	8. Future Sight

Chapter 8: Future Sight

It was the third day of the tournament and Davis was excited.

"I'm so feeling it now." Davis said.

"You should you only need a purple point to make it to the finals." Tai said.

"Is that true?" They turned and saw Kari and Gatomon. "Davis you only need a purple point?"

"Yeah how well are you doing?" Davis said.

"Actually." Kari said.

"Kari managed to get all her points." Gatomon said.

"Kari got all her points before Davis?" Veemon said and Davis was real shocked.

"I don't believe it. That's great and all, but I don't believe it." Davis said.

"Oh don't be upset you can get that point." Kari said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Okay if you're going to kiss then get a room." Tai said.

….

Sora

"Let's see who I should duel now." Sora said as she and Biyomon was walking through the streets. Then they saw a flash coming from an alley. "What was that?" There was a duel coming from the alley.

"Your future is set." A guy said.

"You can't possibly predict the future." The guy who was dueling said.

"Oh but he can." What looked like a digimon said.

"Have a look." The guy said as he showed pictures of his opponent defeated. "Just watch." There was a shock blast and the guy was down and the mysterious person and his digimon disappeared. Then Sora came by.

"Hey are you okay?" Sora said.

"That kid I was just dueling he said he can predict the future." The guy said.

"But how can that be?" Sora said.

….

Davis

It was late and Davis was on the phone with Kari.

"Sora says there's a duelist out there that can predict the future." Davis said.

"Yeah the guy she found says the pictures he takes showed him defeated before he could finish him." Kari said.

"That's bizarre." Davis said.

"Sora says this guy could be dangerous so first thing tomorrow we're all going to try and find him." Kari said.

"Well alright this is more important than the tournament. I should let you get some sleep, I love you." Davis said and realized what he just said.

"What was that?" Kari said wanting to hear that again, but Davis hanged up.

…

Mimi

"We are now in day 4 of the Worlds Tournament." Drayden announced. Mimi was walking around trying to find this mysterious and dangerous duelist. Then she noticed a blimp for a ride.

"Hey Palmon maybe we should ride it and maybe we could see that person doing something from up there." Mimi said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Palmon said.

"Okay guys now just smile." The girls turned around and saw a kid with a Shaminmon taking a picture of a group of kids. "Okay thank you."

"Cameron is that you?" Mimi said.

"Mimi wow I haven't seen you since you went to America." Cameron said.

"Yeah I helped you with your photography project. This is my friend Palmon." Mimi said.

"Hi there this is Shaminmon." Cameron said.

"Hi there." Shaminmon said waving his club.

"You look like a mini Ogremon." Palmon said.

"What have you been up to?" Mimi said.

"I'm taking part of the tournament, but my purple point is the only one I've got." Cameron said.

"I love to play catch up Cameron, but I have something important to do." Mimi said.

"Okay, but just one picture for old times." Cameron said. Mimi allowed it and Cameron took the picture. Mimi and Palmon left, but when they were gone both Cameron and Shaminmon were smiling wickedly.

…

Davis And Kari

Davis and Kari were walking through the streets trying to find this psychic duelist.

"How are we suppose to find this guy he could know we're looking for him." Davis said.

"Davis can we talk about last night on what you said?" Kari said.

"Hey wait you hold it." Gatomon said they turned to see her talking to Cameron and Shaminmon.

"Gatomon what are you doing?" Kari said.

"Is there a problem?" Cameron said.

"First let me ask who are you?" Gatomon said.

"I'm Cameron and this is Shaminmon." Cameron said.

"I'm Davis and this is Kari." Davis said.

"Gatomon what's the problem?" Veemon said.

"I think it's him I heard Shaminmon can predict the future and he has a camera." Gatomon said.

"What is she talking about?" Cameron said.

"Gatomon you can't blame people. She thinks you might be this dangerous duelist." Kari said.

"That can predict the future." Cameron said.

"How did you know?" Davis said.

"Because I am that duelist." Cameron said and they were surprised.

"You are, but why are you doing this?" Kari said.

"My whole life I've been bullied, but not anymore." Cameron said.

"Well I'm not letting you do this anymore." Davis said with his duel disk.

"Davis you can't duel him." Kari said.

"She's right you have more important things to worry about." Shaminmon said as Cameron gave them a picture and they were shocked.

"Mimi and Palmon!" Davis said as they saw them holding a little girl in the picture.

"They're both up there." Cameron said pointing to the blimp.

"I'm calling her." Kari said as she got her phone.

"Hello." Mimi said on the other line.

"Mimi are you okay, where are you?" Kari said.

"I'm in the blimp ride and I'm fine why?" Mimi said then one of the engines blew. "Scratch that." Davis and Kari saw what's going on.

"Cameron stop this you can control the future." Davis said.

"The future is already set and you can't stop it." Cameron said.

"Kari you try to help those people I'll take care of this guy." Davis said. Kari agreed and went to try something. "You aren't going to get away with this." They had their duel disk ready.

"Game on." They both said with 4000 LP. Cameron started taking pictures with his camera.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"Showing your future." Cameron said as he showed Davis pictures of him being defeated. "On your third turn you'll summon Magnamon and that is when you'll be crushed."

"How can you even do that?" Veemon said.

"You see I can predict the future." Shaminmon said.

"And with my photography skills I can do that now make your first turn." Cameron said.

…..

Kari

Kari used her phone again and called Tai.

"Hello." Tai said with Izzy and Matt.

"Tai its Kari Davis and I found the duelist." Kari said. "It's a boy name Cameron and Davis is dueling him. Listen Mimi is up in the blimp with other people and need help."

"Mimi is up there." Tai said.

"What is it Tai?" Matt said.

"The blimp up there." Tai said noticing the blimp and the others saw it. "Mimi's up there. Hang on Mimi I'm coming." Tai said as he ran to the blimp.

…..

Davis And Cameron

They were about to start and Davis wasn't the least bit scarred.

"Here we go." Davis said as he drew his card.

To Be Continued.


	9. Change The Future

Chapter 9: Change The Future

Davis and Cameron were about to get their duel started while Kari and Tai try to find a way to save Mimi and a lot of other people.

"Let's do this Cameron." Davis said. "I summon Raidramon in defense mode." Raidramon came up with 1400def points. "That will end my turn."

"Then get ready to be destroyed." Cameron said. "I summon Phototron in attack mode." A camera with arms and legs came up with 1600atk points. "Next I equip him with the Lens Blaster." The lens changed into what looked like a cannon. "Fire with **Blinding Flash**." The camera fired a light blast and Raidramon was destroyed.

"A good try Cameron, but I'm not beat yet." Davis said.

"Really because my Lens Blaster deals damage to you if a monster that was in defense mode destroyed." Cameron said and Davis lost 200 life points and now has 3800 LP. "I end my turn."

"It's my move." Davis said.

…

Kari

Kari met up with Tai, Matt, and Izzy and they had to think fast to save Mimi and the others.

"I better call Mimi and see if she's okay." Tai said.

"Put it on speaker." Kari said. Inside the blimp Mimi was holding on to a little girl.

"It will be okay." Mimi said then her phone went off. "Hello."

"Mimi are you okay babe?" Tai said.

"I am, but I don't know for how long." Mimi said.

"Don't worry Davis is trying to stop this Cameron guy." Kari said.

"Cameron? I know him, but he wouldn't hurt a fly." Mimi said.

"If that's true then why is he doing this?" Kari said.

"Let's worry about that later I have an idea." Izzy said.

…

Davis VS Cameron

"I summon Exveemon to the field in attack mode." Davis said and Exveemon came up with 1600atk points. "Now I use his special ability to take away 1000 of your monster's attack points if I give up 1000 LP." Davis said as he now has 2800 LP.

"I knew you do that so I'm activating Phototron's ability which can negate your monsters affect." Cameron said as his robot camera made a flash and Exveemon covered his eyes.

"Then I place two face downs and end my turn." Davis said. 'I should be good now with Determine Mind and Heart's Desire.' He thought.

"Those face downs are Determine Mind and Heart's Desire." Cameron said and Davis was shocked. "There is nothing you can do to surprise me. I sacrifice Phototron and summon a psychic like me. I summon Jinzo." Jinzo came up with 2400atk points. "And thanks to his ability neither of us can use traps, but that doesn't bother me thanks to my spell Blurry Pic. This will allow me to use traps now.

"Great he's backing me into a corner." Davis said.

"Jinzo attack with **Magnetic Blast**." Cameron said. Jinzo launched a shock blast and Exveeemon was gone and Davis has 2000 LP. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"This isn't good here." Davis said.

"You got that right because it's your third turn and you will be crushed." Cameron said.

"I summon Demiveemon." Davis said and Demiveemon came up with 300atk points. "Next thanks to his special ability I can summon Magnamon." Demiveemon was gone and Magnamon came up in his place with 2500atk points. "And since Demiveemon was a light attribute then Magnamon gets 500atk points." Magnamon now had 3000atk points.

"That's it Davis attack." Cameron said.

"Davis you saw the pictures." Magnamon said.

"Yeah and how he uses the psychic powers of Shaminmon." Davis said. "I still don't get why he hurts innocent people."

"It's the power it's making him go crazy, but if we can beat him he should go back to his senses." Magnamon said.

"But the pictures." Davis said.

"He may predict the future, but you decide your fate Davis." Magnamon said.

"Your right he must be going to use that face down of his to win this." Davis said.

"Quit talking to yourself and attack." Cameron said.

"I choose my own fate and I'm not attacking Cameron." Davis said and Cameron was surprised. "I end my turn." Magnamon went to his normal points.

"No this can't be right I knew how this would end." Cameron said.

"Get a hold of yourself Cameron you can still win." Shaminmon said.

"Your right I can still wait what's that up there?" Cameron said and they saw the blimp. Metalgreymon and Megakabuterimon were holding the blimp up and Metalgarurmon was putting out the fire and everyone was cheering.

"Those are my friends." Davis said.

"No everything I predicted is not happening." Cameron said. "You did this I'll finish you! I activate the spell Psychic Attacker. This will deal damage times 300 of a monster on my field and Jinzo is a level 6." A blast hit Davis and he has 200 LP. "My future of crushing him is still coming true. I end my turn. 'When he attacks I'll use my Black and White trap card to destroy his monster and he'll lose life points.' Cmaron thought.

"I have to end this now." Davis said. "I use the spell Hope And Light Intertwine. Now I can summon two light attribute monsters. I summon Veemon and Angel Swordsman." Both his monsters came up with 900 and 1600atk points. "Now I tune my level 3 Veemon with level 4 Angel Swordsman." Veemon turned into three green circles and Angel Swordsman turned into an orange outline of himself and a green beam was shot. "I syncro summon Dream Achiever." A soccer looking monster came up with 2600atk points. "I use his special ability to destroy your trap and you lose 500 LP." Dream Achiever used its mind to destroy the face down and Cameron had 3500 LP. "Magnamon attack Jinzo with **Magna Blast**."

"Did you predict this?" Magnamon said as he fired his blast and Jinzo was destroyed and Cameron had 3400 LP.

"I use Magnamon's ability which deals damage to you equal to your monsters attack points." Davis said. Magnamon shot another blast and Cameron has 1000atk points. "Dream Achiever attack him directly with **Possibility Wave**." The soccer created a psychic wave and Cameron had no life points. After the duel Cameron settled down and they were with the others when the sun was setting.

"I'm real sorry I let the power to predict the future get to me." Cameron said.

"It's okay you let the power take control." Davis said.

"Davis here you did beat me." Cameron said as he gave his purple point.

"Wow Davis you have all five now." Tai said.

"This is awesome." Davis said as he put the last point in and looked at his completed star.

"Now can we talk in private?" Kari said as he pulled him so it was just the two of them. "Davis on the phone you said you love me."

"Yeah look Kari if you're freaked out then I'm sorry." Davis said.

"It's okay I want to say I love you too and I think we see a future for us." Kari said as they kissed each other.

To Be Continue

AN: For those who want 5Ds I don't know how I'm going to do that.


	10. Reveal The Truth

Chapter 10: Reveal The Truth

"I can't believe it I have all five points." Davis said.

"After tomorrow you can be in the finals." Veemon said.

"Well better get to bed or my mom might not let me be in it." Davis said as he went to sleep.

…..

Drayden

Drayden was in his thrown chair and Josh and Ryan were bowing before him.

"So Cody and Yolei are out?" Drayden said.

"Yes the other 5 will be in the finals." Josh said.

"I'm curious about you though why haven't you dueled yet." Drayden said to the figure in the back.

"I just never got around to it." The figure said.

"You better duel or I just might go back on my word." Drayden said.

"You can't." The figure said.

"Then you better duel them and I don't care who wins or lose because I want both of you in the finals." Drayden said.

'Easy for you to say.' The figure thought.

…

Davis

It was morning and Davis was up.

"Hey Davis don't forget about today." Jun said.

"Today?" Davis said.

"It's the day for that picnic I'm coming with." Jun said.

"Oh yeah I better get the others." Davis said. Davis got ready and Jun and him met the others by the park.

"Hey there you are." Tai said.

"You guys ready for the picnic?" Matt said.

"Yeah by the way how did the rest of you do?" Davis said referring to the tournament.

"Sora, Ken, and I have our stars completed." T.K. said.

"That means the five of us are in the finals." Davis said.

"Don't forget that Ryan and Josh had completed stars so that means there are seven." Ken said.

"Make that seven and eight." They turned and saw Ross.

"Ross hey there." Davis said.

"What's up I heard you guys have completed your star?" Ross said.

"We did and I'm guessing you did." Davis said.

"That's right see." Ross said as he showed his completed star. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We're having a picnic." Mimi said.

"Why don't you come?" Yolei said.

"Sure I was getting hungry." Ross said. They settled into the park and they were having a relaxing time. "Hey Cody Yolei what happened to you guys?"

"We got messed up in a duel." Yolei said.

"These guys were really tough." Cody said.

"Really?" Ross said.

"Yeah these guys were unbelievable." T.K. said.

"We know they're trouble because they work with Drayden." Davis said and Ross was surprised.

"What were their names?" Ross said.

"Josh and Ryan." Davis said and Ross was even more surprised.

"What's more is that there is a third out there." Tai said. "Whoever it is must have not competed."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem now." Mimi said.

"Yeah with the six of us against those two we can beat them." Sora said.

"Well let's not talk about it now let's eat." Davis said.

"I'm with you there." Veemon said.

"Hey quit hogging you two." Jun said.

"You're practically eating everything." Davis said. While Jun was trying to get the food and Davis was keeping it from her Ross was deep in thought.

'I remember me and my brothers use to be like that.' Ross thought and was remembering the time he had with his brothers how they messed with each other and argued, but were there for each other. 'I can't believe what I'm going to do with them.' Ross started to cry.

"Hey Ross what's wrong?" Kari said and everyone turned their attention to Ross.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Ross said with him still crying and ran off, but the others went after him.

"Hey Ross wait." Davis said and Ross stopped. "Let us help you we're your friends." Ross couldn't take it anymore.

"NO DON'T!" Ross shouted and everyone stopped. "I can't do this anymore from now on we're enemies just forget that you even met me."

"You're not making sense Ross why would we do that?" Davis said.

"Drayden." Ross whispered, but no one heard him. "I'm with Drayden." That surprised everyone. "I'm the third. Josh and Ryan are my brothers."

"So does that mean you being our friend was an act?" Matt said.

"I did originally became your friend, but that was before I knew it was you guys I had to fight." Ross said.

"Why would you be with Drayden?" Davis said.

"He promised anything we could ever want besides he has our partners." Ross said.

"Ross he won't keep his word about giving you what you want. You're better than Drayden so walk away from him. You don't need him." Davis said.

"Sorry Davis, but I can't turn my back on my family." Ross said. "Here." Ross said as he threw a card that was a map.

"What's this?" Davis said.

"Coordinates, be there tonight where we will duel and I will win." Ross said. "And remember when we duel we are enemies." Ross than ran off.

"Ross wait come back." Davis said.

…

Drayden

Ross came bursting through the door where Drayden and Josh was.

"Back so soon." Drayden said.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start it was Davis and his friends that were the enemy?" Ross said.

"I recruited you a few days, but I knew you were loyal Ross, but I wanted to test you." Drayden said.

"Well you know I'm with you. I gave Davis coordinates where I will duel him and win." Ross said.

"I have faith in you Ross." Drayden said.

…..

Davis

Everyone was wondering what Davis was going to do.

"Are you going to go?" Kari said.

"I have to I have to get Ross on our side." Davis said.

"But if you lose you could be out of the tournament." T.K. said.

"That doesn't matter Ross is one of us and our friend." Davis said. "He's like me, but he's on the wrong side so I need to convince him to come on our side."

To Be Continued.


	11. A New Summoning

Chapter 11: A New Summoning

In Drayden's lair Ross had new clothing that looked like Kite's but blue and approached Drayden.

"It seems you're ready for this." Drayden said.

"I am, but why did you call me before I leave?" Ross said.

"I wanted to give you these." Drayden said and showed him a blue duel disk and a deck. "You said you created cards of your own design so I brought those cards to life. I expect you to use them."

"I will and I'll win with these cards." Ross said as he placed the duel disk and deck on his arm.

…

Davis

Davis was running through the streets with the sun setting to the meeting place Ross said.

"Davis are you sure about this?" Veemon said.

"I have to do this." Davis said.

"Davis wait up." He turned and saw the others.

"Guys you can't go it's the last day and if you lose." Tai said.

"I told you that doesn't matter I'm doing this to get Ross on our side he's our friend and one of us." Davis said. "No one is going to stop me with this." He ran off again with the others following him. He made it to a high rise field. "Ross I'm here!"

"As am I." Ross said as he came through a blue flash.

"New look?" Davis said.

"It's a sign of Drayden." Ross said.

"Ross I came to get you to come with us." Davis said.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will make me go against him." Ross said. "We are here for one reason so let's get right to it." He had his duel disk ready to go.

"If dueling is the only way to get to you then fine." Davis said with his disk ready.

"Let's duel." They both said with 4000 LP.

"Only fair to warn you I have a new deck and you've never seen cards like mine." Ross said. "You see I created cards of my own design and thanks to Drayden they have been brought to reality."

"Drayden gave him a new deck?" Yolei said.

"That's right so I am the only person in the world with these cards." Ross said.

"Then I'll take it down." Davis said.

"I don't think so I summon Conductor Man." Ross said and a man in a full body metal armor came up with 800atk points. "That ends my turn."

"Here I go then." Davis said. "I summon Rock Star Guitar in attack mode." His musician came up with 1800atk points. "Rock Star Guitar attack with **Guitar Wail**." He created a sonic wave, but the metal man created electricity and shocked Davis and he lost 1000 LP. Conductor Man survived and Ross lost no life points.

"Hey why did Davis lose life points and Ross lost none?" Yolei said.

"Conductor Man's special ability. My opponent takes damage and he survives, but it only works once a turn." Ross said.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Davis said.

"My turn, I'll start by using the spell Shield Up." Ross said. "This card will change your monster to defense mode." Rock Star Guitar now was in defense mode with 1200def points. "Next I summon Twin Star Knight." A yellow knight came up with two swords and stars on its large shoulder pads with 1600atk points. "Twin Star Knight attack." The knight slashed at the musician and was destroyed. "Conductor Man your turn with **Lightning Fist**." Conductor Man drew electricity in his fist and punched Davis who now has 2200 LP.

"I use the trap Determine Mind." Davis said. "Since I just took direct damage then you lose life points so we have equal points." A twister came and Ross has 2200 LP.

"I'll end my turn." Ross said.

"I summon Mirror Guardian in defense mode." Davis said and his guardian came up with 1700def points. "That's it for my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Ross said. "Get ready for something you've never seen before in duel monsters. You see I created a new summoning."

"Did he say he created a new summoning?" T.K. said.

"First I activate the Attribute Change spell." Ross said. "This changes my monsters into the attribute of my choice and I choose dark." His monsters turned black. "Here it comes I unite Conductor Man and Twin Star Knight." They turned into black energy, flew around and landed on the ground. "I unite summon Shadow Dark Ninja." A black ninga with long red hair and two swords appeared with 1900atk points and had what looked like overlay units and everyone was surprised.

"What is that thing?" Davis said.

"This is unite summoning and this is a unite monster." Ross said. "Shadow Dark ninja attack with **Shadow Sword**." It grabbed one of his swords that glowed purple and slashed through Mirror Guardian.

"You activated Mirror Guardian's ability now you lose life points equal to half your monsters attack points." Davis said and Ross now has 1350 LP.

"I'll end my turn." Ross said.

"My turn and I summon Flamedramon to the field." Davis Flamedramon came up with 1500atk points. "And when he attacks he has 700 more attack points, go **Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon came down in his fire dive and there was an explosion and Ross has 1050 LP.

"Nice try Davis." Ross said. When the smoke cleared the ninja was still there.

"But Davis destroyed that monster." Kari said.

"You see a unite card can only be destroyed by another unite card." Ross said.

"But I don't have any unite cards." Davis said.

"That's right I'm the only one who does and I have a ton so you're finished Davis." Ross said.

To Be Continued.


	12. Power Of Unite

Chapter 12: Power Of Uniting

Ross and Davis had their duel still going with Davis having 2200 LP with Flamedramon with 1500atk points and Ross had 1050 LP with Shadow Dark Ninja, a unite card, with 1900atk points.

"I place a face down to end my turn." Davis said.

"It's my move." Ross said. "I use the spell Angle's Light to get 1000 LP." Ross now had 2050 LP. "Next I summon Chain Magician." A magician in black clothing and a mask covering his mouth and chains came up with 1500atk points. "Shadow Dark Ninja attack with **Shadow Slash**."

"Not so fast I use the trap Heart's Desire. If I pay 800 LP then Flamedramon is safe from all attacks." Davis said who now has 1400 LP and Flamedramon was safe.

"Then I place a face down to end my turn." Ross said.

"I start by summoning Raidramon in attack mode." Davis said Raidramon came up with 1100atk points. "Then I use the spell Crest Of Friendship so now Flamedramon's points double and Raidramon will gain that amount." Raidramon has 2600atk points and Flamedramon has 3000atk points. "I'm also using Drain Darkness. This spell prevents you from using your monster's ability." That surprised Ross. "Flamedramon attack with **Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon took out the ninja and got 3700atk points and Ross has 250 LP. "Raidramon your turn with **Thunder Blast**." Raidramon attacked Chain Magician.

"Not so fast Davis I'm using Chain Shield." Ross said. "When Chain Magician is attacked then the damage is zero and he is safe." The magician had a shield and was safe.

"Well I end my turn with a face down." Davis said and his monsters points went to normal.

"Here goes and I'll start by summoning Light Life Source." Ross said and a round mirror with lights appeared with 1000def points. "Next I use his special ability for every monster I gain 200 LP." A light shined down on Ross and has 450 LP. "Next I use Chain Magician's ability to change his attribute to the light." His clothes turned white. "Get ready for another unite summoning. I unite Chain Magician and Light Life Source." They turned into yellow lights, flew around, and hit the ground. "I summon Infinity Knight." A night with gold and white armor and metal wings appeared with 2500atk points. "Get ready Davis because this is my one of my best monsters."

"This isn't good." Davis said.

"Infinity Knight attack Raidramon with **Slash Of The Heavens**." Ross said and the knight pulled out a the dagger shaped like Utopia's and when it glowed he slashed Raidramon.

"I use the trap Miracle Wave to cut the damage in half." Davis said and his life points are now at 700.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Ross said.

"I summon Demiveemon." Davis said and Demiveemon came up with 300atk points. "Next thanks to his special ability I can sacrifice him and summon Magnamon." Demiveemon was gone and Magnamon came up.

"Let's do this and get your friend back." Magnamon said.

"Since Demiveemon was a light attribute he gains 500atk points." Davis said and Magnamon now has 3000atk points. "Magnamon attack." Magnamon tried firing.

"I don't think so let me explain those things flying around my monster." Ross said. "They are called unite units and if I use one then I can use his special ability." One unit went into an orb on his chest. "By using one unite unit Infinity Knight can stop an attack." Magnamon just hit a force field.

"I switch Flamedramon in defense mode and end my turn." Davis said as Flamedramon went to defense mode with 1400def points.

"Then it's about time I end this." Ross said. "First I summon White Knight in attack mode." A white armored knight came up with a sword and 1400atk points. "And thanks to his special ability I can summon Bright Knight." The same knight came up with a sword, shield, and 1400atk points. "Next I use the spell Monster Reborn to bring back Chain Magician." Chain Magician came back. "I'm also going to use thanks to its ability I summon Rocket Fist." A yellow machine with rockets came up with 0atk points. "Now check out the trap Split Summon. Since I have four monsters now I can sacrifice them to summon two monsters. I release Rocket Fist, both my knights, and Chain Magician." All except Infinity Knight were hit by streams of light. "I summon Star Man Of Time and Star Man Of Space." Two giants, one in blue armor with a clock staff and one in purple armor with a space staff, came up with 2500atk points each.

"Those guys are huge." Davis said as he starred at all three monsters.

"These are my best monsters in my deck." Ross said. "Star Man Of Space attack Flamedramon with **Space Slam Down**." With the rise of his staff planets and starsin a stream destroyed him. "Infinity Knight your turn with **Slash Of The Heavans**."

"Oh no." Magnamon said before he screamed in his destruction.

"Magnamon no!" Davis said.

"This is where it ends for you." Ross said. "Star Man Of Time attack him directly with** Time Stream**." The star man launched a blast from his staff and Davis was hit with now having no life points.

"Davis lost!" Everyone said.

"I told you." Ross said. "You don't have what it takes against me and my crest of generosity." He showed his blue crest with one rectangle with the bottom right half side curved, another on the bottom left side curved and in between were 4 rectangles on top of each other in the middle. "You can keep your points Davis because Drayden wants you in the finals."

"It's a trap so none of us will go." T.K. said.

"Oh you will because I'll give you a reason. I do feel like I deserve something." Ross said as he grabbed Veemon.

"Hey put me down." Veemon said.

"Veemon!" Davis said and Ross jumped for some distance.

"If you ever want to see your partner again come to the finals." Ross said and disappeared in a blue flash with Veemon.

…..

Drayden

Ross entered his room.

"Did everything go well?" Drayden said.

"I told you I would win and I gave him a reason to come." Ross said.

"Excellent everything will begin tomorrow." Drayden said.

To Be Continued.


	13. It Begins

Chapter 13: It Begins

Veemon was placed into a holding cell when he was taken.

"Hey let me out will you." Veemon shouted.

"It's no use they'll only give you food and drink." Veemon turned around and saw 4 digimon.

"Who are you guys?" Veemon said.

"I'm Gitsumon, this is Aquamon, Datamon, and Kugamon (imagine a mini Kuwagamon)" Gotsumon said.

"You're the partners Ross mentioned. What's going on?" Veemon said.

"We don't know what Drayden is doing, but we know it can't be good for our world." Kugamon said.

…..

Davis

"Hang on Veemon I'll get you back." Davis said as he looked out the window. "I'll be in the finals and when I duel you Ross I'm getting him back."

…

The Next Day

Fireworks were going off at a big stadium and people were entering.

"This is it everyone the moment we've been waiting for. It's the FINALS." Drayden announced. Everyone was cheering. Tai and the others were up at the stands. "After five days we have eight lucky competitors are in and here they are." Davis, T.K., Kari, Sora, Ken, Josh, Ryan, and Ross came up through the floor. "These eight have worked hard and we're going to see who's the champ. Now everyone turn your attention to the big screen where we will pair up the matches." The pairings were picked like cards were shuffled and they saw who was facing who.

"Check it out I'm dueling Ryan in the second match." Davis said.

"I was hoping to get revenge for Yolei, but I will for Cody. I'm dueling Josh." Ken said.

"Hey Sora look we're dueling each other." T.K. said.

"We can finish what we started when I was with Daemon." Sora said.

"That's great guys." Kari said.

"Wait that means Kari is dueling." Everyone saw Kari was dueling Ross in the first match.

"I'm dueling Ross in the first match!" Kari said.

"The duels will happen in the digital world where we will watch from here." Drayden said. "The duels will be in the forest, mountains, meadow, and river. Now let's have our duelist plan their strategies."

…

Locker Room

Everyone was in a locker room and talking to Kari.

"Are you sure about this?" T.K. said. "You saw what he did to Davis."

"That won't stop me." Kari said.

"She's right someone has to stop him." Ken said.

"We'll be cheering you all the way." Davis said and Kari went to her duel.

….

"Well here we go everyone." Drayden announced. "Our first duel will be in the forest now let's meet the duelist." Kari came through one side and Ross was coming through the other.

"Your brave Kari, but if I were you I back out." Ross said.

"I'm not scared of you so let's get started." Kari said. They had their duel disk ready.

"Let's do this." Kari said.

"I'm going first." Kari said. "I summon Butterfly Light Princess." A butterfly woman with sparkling wings on her back and neither legs, just that other part, came up with 1900atk points. "Next I'm activating three spells. The first is Heaven's Cross which will deal 500 points of damage if you don't summon a monster."

"Not a problem." Ross said.

"There's also the Lustful Gate which makes only monster that have more than 1500atk points attack." Kari said.

"Still not a problem." Ross said.

"Well there's the last one Radioactive Stardust which forces our monsters to attack." Kari said. "I end my turn."

"Well that's a good combo Kari, but not good enough." Ross said. "I activate Triangle Of The Bermuda Triangle. That returns every card to the owners hand." A triangle appeared and all of Kari's cards were back in her hand. "You just wasted your first turn. Next I summon Rapid Flying Fighter." A blue plane designed monster with legs and blasters for hands came up with 1400atk points. "Attack her directly with** Rapid Blast**." The monster fired his blasters and Kari now has 2600 LP. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"I'm up and I'm activating those spells again." Kari said.

"Not this time I use the trap Cycle Spinner. This card destroys all spell and traps." Ross said. A machine appeared and created a cyclone and destroyed the spells.

"Then I'll summon Butterfly Light Princess again." Kari said and her butterfly came back. "Attack now with** Pollen Swarm**." Her butterfly created sparkling pollen and blew it to destroy Rapid Flying Fighter and Ross now has 3500atk points. "Next her special ability takes away 600 LP since she destroyed a monster." She created more pollen and Ross now has 2900 LP.

"It's my turn now and I summon Reflection Wizard." A wizard with wing shaped mirrors on its back was up with 100atk points. "Next I use his special ability to copy your monster's ability, attack, and defense points." He turned into Butterfly Light Princess and now has 1900atk points with 1300def points. "Next I equip him with Magic Staff." A staff with an orb came into its hand. "A spell caster equipped with this gets 1000atk points." The copy now had 2900atk points. "Attack now, destroy that butterfly." It fired a blast from the staff and the butterfly woman was destroyed and Kari has 1600 LP. "And next the special ability now you lose 600 LP." Kari was hit with pollen and has 1000 LP. "I end my turn and my wizard turns to normal." The wizard went back with 1100atk points.

….

Tai

"I can't take this I got to get there." Tai said.

"Tai wait." Matt said and they went after him.

…

Locker Room

"This is getting hard to watch I've got to get to her." Davis said and ran off.

"Davis wait will you." T.K. said and the others went after him.

…..

Ross VS Kari

"It's my turn and I summon Daylight Knight." Kari said and a shining knight appeared with 1200atk points. "And thanks to his ability I can summon another." Another knight came up. "Daylight Knight attack." The first Knight took down the wizard and Ross has 2800 LP. "Daylight Knight number two your turn."

"I don't think so I use the trap Magnetic Field." Ross said. "When I'm attacked directly then I can make the damage zero." A field came around Ross and the attack was stopped.

"Kari." She turned and saw the others.

"Hold it." Ross said and they stopped. "You interfere and you'll be disqualified. This is one time your boyfriend and your brother can't help you Kari."

"I'm still going to win." Kari said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ross said. "I summon Red Bee in attack mode." A red bee came up with 1600atk points. "Next his special ability takes out a monster when he's summoned." It fired a laser from its eyes and one of the knights was gone. "Now Red Bee take out that knight." The bee used its stinger and destroyed the knight bringing Kari to 600 LP. "Next I activate Vanishing Cape. I send my Blue Ant to the grave to bring back a different card and I choose Magnetic Field. I place a face down and end my turn."

"Here goes I summon Nerfertimon." Kari said and Nerertimon came up with 1500atk points. "Next I use the spell Heaven's Chain. This card destroys one trap and brings your monster's points to zero." A chain wrapped around Red Bee bringing his strength to 0 and destroyed the face down. "Nerfertimon attack with** Rosetta Stone**." Nerfertimon launched her stone tablet and Red Bee was destroyed and now Ross has 1300atk points. "I use Dian Keto The Cure Master to gain 1000 LP and end my turn." Kari now has 1600 LP.

"Then here I come." Ross said. "I summon Black Centipede." A black centipede came up with 1500atk points.

"Ew that thing is ugly." Mimi said.

"Usually when he is summon he deals damage depending on your monster's strength, but since they're the same then you don't." Ross said. "Now I activate The Sky's The Limit spell card to give my monsters 1000atk points until the end of my turn." Black Centipede now has 2500atk points. "Attack!" Black Centipede took Nerfertimon up and crushed her and Kari has 600 LP. "I place a face down and end my turn you might as well give up." Black Centipede returned to normal.

"No that won't happen." Kari said. "I summon Angewomon to the field." Angewomon came up with 1600atk points. "Next I use the Heaven's Charm equip spell and with the power of this card she gains 200atk points for each monster in my grave." A ring appeared above and the 4 monsters went through it turning into streams of light and into Angewomon's hand giving her 2400atk points. "Next her special ability takes away your monsters attack points when she has an equip spell." Black Centipede now has 700atk points. "Angewomon attack with **Celestial Arrow**." She launched her arrow and when it hit Black Centipede there was smoke.

"Ross had 1300 LP left if this worked then Kari won." Davis said. When the smoked cleared Ross was clapping his hands.

"A nice try Kari, but not good enough." Ross said as it appeared he had 3000 LP.

"How did you gain life points?" Kari said.

"You forgot my facedown it's called Cosmic Rainbow and instead of losing life points I gain them instead." Ross said. "And what's worst it's my turn." He said as he drew his card. "I activate Rainbow Cocoon. I can activate this when I have Red Bee, Blue Ant, and Black Centipede in my graveyard and summon Rainbow Butterfly." A giant butterfly with rainbow wings came up with 2400atk points. "There's more it's special ability destroys all spell and traps." It created pollen and the Heaven's Charm was destroyed and Angewomon has 1600atk points again. "Rainbow Butterfly end this." It created a gust of wind and Angewomon was destroyed and Kari has no life points.

"I've got you." Davis said as he caught her.

"You put up a better fight than I thought Kari, but I'm not surprised I won because you're the weakest in the group." Ross said.

"I'm the weakest?" Kari said and started to cry.

"No, Ross you take that back now." Tai said.

"In your heat you know it's true Kari. Why hide it when you can admit it." Ross said. Kari really began to cry and Davis held her closer. "Hey Davis make sure you don't lose because we're going to settle this in the finals." Then he walked off.

"I'll be there." Davis said.

To Be Continued.


	14. Miracles VS Belief

Chapter 14: Miracles VS Belief

Kari was taken to the infirmary at the stadium after the duel with Ross.

"The doctor said you're going to be okay." Tai said as Kari was in her bed.

"That's great." Kari said with a bandage around her head. "Guys is Ross right? Am I the weakest?"

"Don't let what he said get to you." Davis said. "You are strong, kind, and amazing Kari." That had Kari blushing. "I promise I'll make him pay for saying that."

"You have to get pass your duel first." Cody said.

"It starts in a few minutes and it's against that Ryan." Yolei said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him and then Ross." Davis said.

…

Drayden

Drayden was in the room for the director of the finals and saw what's going on.

"Well it seems that's one digidestine down." Drayden said.

"I'm up next and I'll have the same effect." Ryan said.

"Be careful because Davis isn't like Yolei." Drayden said.

"I'm older than him. He doesn't scare me." Ryan said as he left.

"Well as we all witness Kari was the first one to go so Ross is in the semifinals." Drayden announced. "Now he head to our next duel which is taking place in the mountains." The monitors turned to the mountains in the digital world. "Our duelist there is we have the hero from defeating Malomyotismon Davis and the younger one from the champ, but older than the youngest Ryan."

…

The Mountains

Ryan and Davis made it to the top of a mountain big enough for a duel field.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Yolei." Davis said.

"You may have saved us from Malomyotismon, but your friends and your digimon can't save you." Ryan said.

"We'll see about that." Ryan said. They got their duel disk set and ready to go.

"Let's Duel." They both said with 4000 LP.

"I'll start this." Ryan said. 'Perfect my Stone Giant and Trojan Horse I can end this quick.' He thought. "I summon the Trojan Horse." His horse came up with 1600atk points. "I place a face down and end my turn." 'Now if he attacks I can use Negate Attack to stop him.'

"I'm up and I summon Raidramon in attack mode." Davis said and Raidramon came up with 1100atk points. "Next I use the equip spell Noodle Noodle Serving. This card gives my monster 1000atk points." Raidramon now has 2100atk points. "Next I use Raidramon's ability to take out your face down." Raidramon shot a blast and Ryan's trap was destroyed.

"No my trap." Ryan said.

"Raidramon attack with **Thunder Blast**." Davis said and Raidramon fired his thunder blast and took out the horse and Ryan has 3500atk points. "Next if I give up my spell then Raidramon can attack again." Raidramon now has 1100atk points and fired another blast. Now Ryan has 2400 LP. "That ends my turn."

'Great I'm going to have to summon Stone Giant the hard way.' Ryan thought. "I summon Guard Dog." A big snarling dog came up with 1500atk points "Guard Dog sick that Raidramon." The dog jumped and bit down on Raidramon and was destroyed bringing Davis to 3600 LP. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"I'm up now and I summon Service Knight." His knight came up with 1200atk points. "My knight also won't let you use your trap when he attacks and so he does attack I use the spell Crest Of Courage which will give him 500 more attack points." His knight now has 1700atk points. "Teach that dog to play dead with **Royal Slash**." The knight slashed the dog and now Ryan has 2200 LP. "That ends my turn."

"It's my turn and I think it's about time I bring out the big guy." Ryan said. "I activate the spell Earth Risement. This card allows me to summon any earth attribute monster in my hand, but I'm not allowed to attack. I summon Stone Giant." His giant came up through the ground with its 2500atk points. "Now I send one card to the graveyard to take away half your life points. **Earthquake Vibration**." His giant unleashed the vibration waves and that had Davis flying back with him having 1800 LP. "There's more I activate my trap Rite Of Spirit. This card allows me to summon a monster with Grave Keeper in its name."

"But you don't have any monster in your grave with that name." Davis said.

"Oh don't I?" Ryan said. Then Davis remembered the card he discarded.

"The card you just discarded." Davis said.

"That's right I bring back Gave Keeper's Spirit." An Egyptian spell caster came up with 800atk points. "Now his special ability activates. When he's summon he can deal 500 points of damage." The spell caster was in a meditative state and glowed green. Davis began to glow green and looked like he was in pain with him having 1300 LP. "You don't have a chance against me kid."

"We'll see about that because I have someone to meet in the final match." Davis said.

"I know you're talking about my little brother Ross, but he's not your opponent right now. It's me." Ryan said. "Get ready for some real fun." His crest began to glow.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"You see we know you have the crest of miracles, but haven't brought it to its true power." Ryan said.

"It's true power?" Davis said.

"Unlike us." Ryan said. "We've brought out the power of our crest and you're about to witness the true power of the crest of belief for it and my giant will be your down fall." His Stone Giant began to glow green as well.

'I better find a way to turn this around or that giant is going to stomp me.' Davis thought.

To Be Continued.


	15. Rock N Roll

Chapter 15: Rock N Roll

Davis continued his duel with Ryan at the mountains where he has 1300 LP and his Service Knight with 1200atk points. Ryan has 2200 LP with his Stone Giant with 2500atk points and his Grave Keeper's Spell at 800atk points.

"It's my move." Davis said. "I summon Goal Keeper in defense mode." His goalie came up with 1600def points. "I'll also have Service Knight attack your spell man, **Royal Slash**." His knight slashed the spell man and Ryan has 1800 LP. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move and you're going down." Ryan said. "First I'm using my giant's special ability. By sending one card to the grave you lose half your life points, **Earthquake Vibration**." The giant unleashed the wave and Davis actually got hurt with him down 650 LP.

"Why did that hurt so much?" Davis said then noticed Ryan's crest. "That's it his crest."

"Of course I told you we can bring out the true power of our crest." Ryan said.

"That doesn't mean you're going to win." Davis said.

"We'll see about that." Ryan said. "Stone Giant finish that knight off with **Earthquake Fist Impact**." The giant was about to destroy the knight.

"I use the trap Defense Line." Davis said. "This trap switches my monsters into defense mode when you attack." His knight went to defense mode with 1200def points. Then the knight was destroyed and Davis felt the impact.

"Well I'll put an end to my turn." Ryan said.

…

The Stands

"How's Davis suppose to take out that giant?" Mimi said.

"We need to hope he draws the right cards for defense." Izzy said.

"We don't need to hope." Tai said.

"Tai's right we know Davis and he'll find a way to win." Matt said.

"It's when the odds are against him is when he does great like with Chimeramon and Malomyotismon." Tai said.

"You know after hearing that it's making me think Davis is like the two of you." Joe said.

"Joe's right and not just because he has the digieggs with your crest." Yolei said and that had Tai and Matt thinking.

…

The Duel

"It's my turn now." Davis said. "I summon Magician Of Destiny in defense mode." His magician came up with 400def points. "Next I use the Crest Of Love spell card. This spell will give me life points if I take them from a monster's attack points and I choose Goal Keeper." Davis gain 750 LP bringing him to 1400. "I end my turn."

"It's my move and I summon Armored Lizard." Ryan said and his metal lizard came up with 1500atk points. "Next I'm using Stone Giant's ability." He discarded another card and the giant made more vibrations that brought Davis to 700 LP. "Now Armored Lizard make that magician disappear." The lizard took down the magician. "Stone Giant your turn." The giant was about to slam Goal Keeper.

"Not so fast Goal Keeper's special ability won't let him be destroyed when he's attacked once." Davis said as a field kept his goalie safe.

"You won't be safe for long." Ryan said. "I use the final flame spell card to take away 600 of your life points." Fire balls hit Davis and now has 100 LP.

"Wait Ryan." Davis said.

"What?" Ryan said.

"Why do you serve Drayden? I know he has your partners, but we can help you." Davis said.

"We serve him to keep them safe and we'll have whatever we want." Ryan said. "When he gave us these crests we felt special that we had power. These crests got us here and if we serve Drayden the we can keep it and have our partners back. Don't even try to convince me to join you."

"Then there's only one thing to do." Davis said as he drew his card. "I activate the spell Burning Courage if I send one card to the grave then one random card is destroyed." A ring of fire appeared and fire rose and took out Armored Lizard. "Now I can use my Magician of Destiny's ability."

"You can't when he's in your grave." Ryan said.

"I can because that's where I can activate it." Davis said. "It involves the card I discarded. His ability allows me to bring back one monster."

"The card you discarded!" Ryan said.

"That's right and it's Magnamon." Davis said as Magnamon came up with his 2500atk points.

"That's the golden digimon of miracles!" Ryan said astonished.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Magnamon said.

"Next I summon Rock Star Base and get ready for his ability." Davis said as his base man came up with 1000atk points. "You see my base can take away 1000 of your monster's attack points." His base player played his base and Stone Giant now has 1500atk points.

"No my precious giant." Ryan said.

"Magnamon attack with **Magna Blast**." Davis said.

"Let's Rock and Roll." Magnamon said as he fired his blast and the giant fell into pieces and Ryan has 800 LP.

"Next is Magnamon's ability will take away life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." Davis said and Ryan was scarred. Magnamon shot another blast and took away the last of Ryan's points. He laid there knocked out and his crest stopped glowing.

….

The Stadium

"Well there you have it folks Davis is moving to the semifinals." Drayden announced and everyone cheered. "Well so much for Ryan." Drayden said.

"There's still me and Josh." Ross said with him and Josh in the room with him.

"I know and there are still 3 digidestine that will be taken care of." Drayden said.

"My duel is next and I'm against that Ken." Josh said.

"Don't get cocky because he did use to be the digimon emperor." Drayden said.

"Key word was, not anymore." Josh said.

"Still be careful he's the second strongest in Davis's group." Ross said.

"I'm heading to the meadow." Josh said and walked away.

….

Locker Room

"You did great Davis." T.K. said as Davis was back in with the others.

"That's one less servant of Drayden to worry about." Sora said.

"Yeah, but he had to be nothing compared to the other two." Davis said.

"Yeah well I'll be ready because the next duel is mine." Ken said.

To Be Continued.


	16. Kindness VS Honor

Chapter 16: Kindness VS Honor

"Well even though we want an instant replay it's time for the next duel." Drayden announced.

"Who's dueling next again?" Mimi said.

"It's Ken VS Josh." Tai said.

"That could be a problem since Josh is powerful." Cody said.

"Ken is strong too he can take him down." Yolei said.

"I hope Ken will be okay." Wormmon said.

"We just need to believe he can win." Hawkmon said.

"Get ready everyone because our duelist are." Drayden announced and turned the monitors to the meadows in the digital world. "We have the former Rocket, but still takes off like one Ken. Next the champ from America we have Josh.

….

The Meadow

Josh and Ken were facing each other and giving the other a serious look.

"So you were the digimon emperor." Josh said.

"Not anymore, but what I am is an avenger for what you did to Cody." Ken said.

"Then let's do this." Josh said with their duel disk set and their decks ready.

"Duel!" They both said and have their 4000 LP.

"I'll start this." Ken said. "I summon Mystic Knight." His knight came up with 1400atk points. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"It's my turn now." Josh said. "I summon Steamroid." A toy train with eyes came up with 1800atk points. "Steamroid run that knight down and when he attacks he gains 300atk points." The train now has 2100atk points and ran that knight down and Ken has 3300 LP.

"You activated my knight's special ability. When he's destroyed you lose 500 LP." Ken said and in a surrounding of white energy Josh lost 500 points bringing him to 3500.

"Well I end my turn." Josh said.

"It's my turn and I activate Call Of The Haunted." Ken said. "Now my knight comes back." His knight came back. "Next I summon Wormmon." A Wormmon came up with 700atk points.

…

The Stands

"Wow I don't believe it he has me as a card." Wormmon said.

…

The Duel

"I also know of Steamroid's other ability where he loses 500atk points if he's being attack." Ken said. "Mystic Knight go." When the knight went in for an attack Steamroid lost power and now has 1300atk points. When he was destroyed Josh has 3400 LP. "Wormmon your turn with **Sticky Net**." Wormmon launched the web and when it wrapped around Josh he was brought to 2700 LP, but he didn't flinch.

"Is that the best you can do?" Josh said.

"I can do a lot more." Ken said.

"We'll see it's my move." Josh said. "I summon Dragon Tiger." A dragon with a tiger design came up with 1700atk points. "Dragon Tiger attack that Wormmon." The dragon pounced like a tiger and took out Wormmon and now Ken has 2300 LP. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"I'll start by activating the Electric Whip spell to give him 700atk points." Ken said and his knight now has 2100atk points. "Next I use the spell Web Cocoon. This card activates when Wormmon is in my grave and in two turns I can summon Stingmon." A web cocoon was on the field now. "Mystic Knight attack." He used his whip.

"I use the trap Useless Attack." Josh said. "If I send all the cards in my hand to the grave then your attack does nothing." He discarded his whole hand and the dragon tiger was safe.

"I end my turn." Ken said.

"Then it's my move and I summon Copycat." A magician with a mirror covering its face came up with no attack points. "Then when he's summon he can copy the attack and defense points of a monster and your Mystic Knight is the only one left." Copycat now had 1400atk points and had its face. "Next I use Spell Copy that copies the effect of a spell and I choose your Electric Whip." Copycat now had 2100atk points. "Copycat attack."

"Then they'll both be destroyed." Ken said and both monsters clashed and were destroyed.

"Thanks to Dragon Tiger your Mystic Knight's ability is useless." Josh said. "Now attack him directly." The dragon attack and Ken has 600 LP. "That ends my turn with a face down."

"Well it's my move." Ken said. "I use the spell Time Watch. This card will move us ahead a turn so I can draw again and it's been two turns so my cocoon hatches." The cocoon opened and Stingmon came up with 2400atk points. "Stingmon attack his Dragon Tiger with **Spiking Strike**." Stingmon took out that dragon and Josh has 2000 LP.

"Sorry Ken, but I know of Stingmon's ability and even when he was destroyed Dragon Tiger still won't let it activate." Josh said.

"I end my turn." Ken said.

"It's my move and I activate Pot Of Greed so I can draw two cards." Josh said. "Just the card I need Calm Before The Storm."

….

The Stands

"Oh no not that card." Armadillomon said.

"That's the card he used to beat me." Cody said.

…..

Locker Room

"That isn't good." T.K. said.

"Ken will still make it with Stingmon's other ability." Davis said.

"That's right if Stingmon releases half of its attack points then it can survive the attack." Sora said.

…..

The Duel

"I summon Raveinja." Josh said and Raveinja came up with 2500atk points.

"That doesn't scare me because I have Stingmon's other ability." Ken said.

"Want to bet because Raveinja came from my deck and I still have this card in my hand." Josh said. "I activate Graveyard Download. This card will give him 300atk points for each monster in my graveyard." Raveinja has 4000atk points since a couple monsters were in his hand when he discarded his cards.

"It can't be." Ken said.

"It be since you'll still take damage." Josh said with his crest glowing and Raveinja glowing a red/orange color. "**Tornado Ninja Slash**." Raveinja span around and Stingmon was taken out and Ken was knocked back with no life points. "Another bites the dust just like they all will." Then Josh walked away.

….

Infirmary

After the duel Ken was on a stretcher and was taken into the same room as Kari.

"I saw what happened is he okay?" Kari said.

"He should wake up soon." The doctor said.

"Cody, Yolei, Kari, and Ken. Who's next with Veemon also taken?" Tai said.

"Well there's just more for us to get those guys." Davis said.

"Sora our duel is next." T.K. said.

"That means only one of us can help Davis in the semifinals." Sora said.

"Whoever it is we have to win against those guys now that Ross and Josh are in." Davis said.

To Be Continued.


	17. Love VS Hope

Chapter 17: Love VS Hope

"Well get ready everyone because soon we'll be in the last duel of the first round." Drayden announced and the others were watching on the monitor.

"Well it's you and Sora." Davis said.

"Yeah we get to finish what we started." T.K. said. "The problem is that only one of us will be able to help you in the semifinals."

"Don't worry about that this way it will be even when we take on Josh and Ross." Davis said.

"I got to go now it's time for our duel." T.K. said.

….

The Stadium

"Here we go everyone because our last duel is about to begin." Drayden announced. "We take you to the river where we have the girl everyone loves, Sora. Next the boy always filled with hope its T.K."

…

The River

Sora and T.K. were on opposite sides of the river for their duel.

"You ready to settle the score Sora?" T.K. said.

"Yeah and don't think because you're Matt's brother I'm going to go easy on you." Sora said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." T.K. said as they got their duel disk ready to go.

"Let's duel." They said with 4000 LP.

"I'll start this out." T.K. said. "I summon Star Pegasus." His Pegasus came up with 1400atk points.

"You played that the first time we dueled." Sora said.

"This isn't a trip down memory lane." T.K. said. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"My move then." Sora said. 'Perfect it's Garurdamon.' She thought.

"Before you make another move I'm activating the Life Force Sword trap." T.K. said and a sword was up. "This card picks one random card in your hand and you can't use it for 3 turns." The sword went through her cards.

"No Garurdamon." Sora said. "Well then I summon my Flame Harpy in attack mode." A harpy came up in fire with 1600atk points. "Flame Harpy attack with **Fire Scatter**." The harpy launched ember shots and the Pegasus was taken out bring T.K. to 3800 LP. "Next my harpy deals 300 points of damage when you lose life points." The ember hit T.K. who now has 3300 LP. "Your turn T.K."

"Fine then." T.K. said. "First I'm activating the Hope Full Shine spell card that brings back the last monster destroyed." His Pegasus came back. "I'm also using Polymerization and fuse Star Pegasus with Pegasusmon that's in my hand." The monsters fused together. "I summon Golden Pegasus." A gold Pegasus came flying with 2300atk points. "Golden Pegasus attack her harpy with **Star Dive**." The Pegasus flew in gold energy and took out the harpy and brought Sora to 3300 LP. "I end my turn."

"It's my move." Sora said. 'After my next turn I should bring Garudamon on the field.' She thought. "I summon Wise Owl in defense mode." An owl came up with 600def points. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"I'm up and I'm going to have Golden Pegasus use its ability." T.K. said. "Now I can gain 500 points a turn." T.K. now has 3800 LP. "Golden Pegasus attack." His Pegasus took down the owl.

"My owl isn't beaten yet because I use its ability to change your monster in defense mode and you can't change it back until your next turn." Sora said and his Pegasus was now in defense mode with 1300def points.

"Well then I end my turn." T.K. said.

"I activate my trap Dust Tornado and take it out your sword." A tornado took out the Light Force Sword. "Next I use the spell card Wind Power this allows me to special summon a wind attribute monster and I summon Eagle Archer." Her archer came up with 1500atk points, but he's not staying for long because thanks to my other trap, Change The Wind I can sacrifice him and summon a new monster. I summon Garudamon." Her Archer disappeared and Garudamon came up instead with 2000atk points. "Now I can't attack because of my trap, but I can still use her ability. If I give up 800 LP then your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its points on its attack points." Garurdamon launched a fire bird and the Pegasus was taken out. T.K. now has 500 LP. "It's your turn."

"Then here goes." T.K. said. "I activate Time Reverse to bring back the last monster destroyed." His Golden Pegasus came back with 2300atk points. "I'm also using De-Fusion to bring him back into the monsters that were used to summon him." Both his Pegasus's came back with 1400 and 1700atk points.

"Why did you do that when your Golden Pegasus was stronger?" Sora said.

"Because I sacrifice both of them to summon Seraphimon." T.K. said and Seraphimon came up with 3000atk points. "Seraphimon attack with **Strike Of The Seven Stars**." Seraphimon launched all seven of his stars that hit Garurdamon and Sora has 2300 LP. "Next Seraphimon deals damage of his attack points since he took out your last monster." Sora now has 800 LP.

"That hasn't finished me yet." Sora said.

"True, but I still have this last card in my hand." T.K. said. "It's called Holy Wrath and I can use this when you have more life points. Now you take damage times the amount of points I have." A blast took out the last of Sora's points.

….

The Stadium

"Well that's it everyone T.K. is our winner." Drayden announced. "And that means that we have our four semifinalists and after that we will be down to two."

…..

Sora And T.K.

After their duel they shook hands.

"Well after a few we finally know who wins." Sora said.

"Yeah all though I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get." T.K. said

…

The Locker Room

Davis and T.K. were in talking about the next round.

"It looks like it's you and me." Davis said.

"Yeah so we're going to have to give it everything we got against Josh and Ross." T.K. said.

"Well everyone even though the first round just ended we already have our match ups." Drayden announced. Everyone turned to the monitors and waited see who would be dueling who.

To Be Continued.


	18. Miracles VS Honor

Chapter 18: Miracles VS Honor

Everyone was looking at the monitor waiting for the match ups. The cards were moving in a circle and stopped at the matches.

Davis VS Josh

Ross VS T.K.

"I'm up against Josh." Davis said.

"So I'm going against Ross this won't be easy." T.K. said.

"Whoever said this would be?" Davis said.

"Tomorrow the duels will happen in the real world at the docks and the soccer field." Drayden announced. "So everyone be here for when it goes down."

"Well it seems we know who to destroy next." Josh said.

"By the way what happened with Ryan?" Ross asked.

"He was brought back to base after his duel with that Davis for recovery." Josh said. "I'll just succeed in where he failed."

"As usual we have to." Ross said.

….

Davis

Davis was at home looking at the night sky.

"Davis, Kari's on the phone for you." Jun said. Davis took the phone.

"Hey what's up?" Davis said.

"I saw the match ups and see if you're okay." Kari said who was still in the infirmary. "I just thought you wanted to talk."

"I'm fine really because I'm another step closer to Ross and getting Veemon back." Davis said.

"But you're against Josh and he took down Cody and Ken." Kari said.

"I know you're worried, but it's me here." Davis said.

"That's part of the reason I'm worried." Kari said. "Okay, love you."

"I love you too." Davis said.

….

Josh

Josh was looking at the night sky as well.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Ross said.

"I don't need to be because I'll crush the kid." Josh said.

"Don't take him for granted he's probably the most powerful of the digidestine." Ross said.

"If you beat him so can I." Josh said. "Worry about your own duel."

….

The Stadium

It was morning and everyone was in the stadium getting ready to witness two more incredible duels.

"Welcome back everyone and get ready as we see more of the action." Drayden announced. He showed the match ups again. "We're going to start with the docks." Davis and Josh were at the docks on opposite bridges that separated the piers. "We have the man that makes miracles, Davis. We also have the man that lives by honor, Josh." The crowd was going crazy.

….

The Dock

"We finally get to duel." Davis said.

"You're going down just like the others." Josh said.

"I'm going to make you pay for hurting my friends." Davis said.

"Let's get right down to it." Josh said and they had their duel disk ready to go.

"Game on." They said and have 4000 LP.

"I'll start here." Josh said. "I summon the Gentle Ghost in attack mode." His ghost man came up with his 1300atk points. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"It's my move and I summon Rock Star Drum." Davis said with his drummer coming up with 1400atk points.

"Before you make another move I reveal my trap Torrential Tribute." Josh said. "Since you just summon a monster this card will wash the rest away, but my ghost isn't affect by cards that destroy him." A wave washed Davis's drummer away.

"Then I use the spell Crest Of Reliability to summon another monster." Davis said. "I summon Soccer Warrior." His warrior came up with 1500atk points. "Attack with **Energy Kick**." Soccer Warrior kicked his energy ball and the Gentle Ghost was destroyed and Josh has 3800 LP. "Next Soccer Warrior takes away 500 life points when he deals damage." He kicked the ball again and now Josh has 3300 LP. "I end my turn.

"It's my move then." Josh said. "I activate the spell Cost Down. This lowers my monsters by two levels if I send a card to the grave. I summon Jungle Man." His jungle man came up with 1700atk points. "Jungle Man attack his Soccer Warrior with** Jungle Roar**." He let out a roar and Soccer Warrior was destroyed bringing Davis to 3800 LP. "Next I use the spell Hitomna to deal 500 points of damage." Fireballs landed on Davis and now he has 3300 LP. "Before I end my turn I'm using another spell card, Ty Breaker. When we have the same amount of life points then a coin is tossed, heads I lose 1000 LP tails you lose 1000 LP. A coin was tossed and it landed on tails. "Tails you lose." Davis was shocked and now has 2300 LP.

"I'm up and I summon Mirror Guardian in defense mode." Davis said and his guardian came up with 1700def points. "I'm also going to play a face down and end my turn."

"That's it, lame." Josh said. "I activate the spell King Of The Jungle. I can activate this when Jungle Man is on the field and I can summon Jungle King." His Jungle Man turned into Jungle King that is more muscular and his hair was longer with 2400atk points. "Jungle King Shatter that mirror with **Jungle Fist**." The king gave the guardian a punch and was destroyed.

"Mirror Guardian's ability now takes away your life points equal to half of the points of the monster that destroyed him." Davis said. Josh was dealt damage and he now has 2100 LP.

"Well I use the kings ability for each card in my grave you lose 200 LP." Josh said and the king let out a roar and Davis was down to 1100 LP. "It's your move kid."

"I use the spell Crest Of Hope this allows me to draw any card from my deck." Davis said as he drew his card. "Next I summon Rock Star Piano in defense mode." His piano player was up with 200def points. "I'm also using the spell Crest Of Love, now all of my monster's points come to my life points." Davis was now back to 2300 LP. "I end my turn."

"I'm going start this by using the spell Shallow Grave so now we can bring back a monster in our grave face down in defense mode." Josh said. "I'll bring back my Gentle Ghost."

"Then I bring back Mirror Guardian." Davis said and they both had face down monsters.

"These two aren't staying for long." Josh said. "I sacrifice both of them and summon Raveinja." Both of his monsters were gone and Raveinja was up with 2500atk points. "You're finished kid just like you're pathetic friends."

To Be Continued.


	19. Oldest Rise Or Fall

Chapter 19: Oldest Rise Or Fall

Davis and josh continue their duel at the docks with Josh having Raveinja at 2500 and his life points at 2100 and Davis with his Mirror Guardian face down and his Rock Star Piano at 200def points and has 2300 LP with a face down. It was also Josh's turn.

"Let's finish this Raveinja attack his Rock Star Piano with **Tornado Ninja Slash**." Josh said with his ninja spinning.

"Not so fast since I know Raveinja's special ability I use my face down Heart's Desire." Davis said. "If I give 800 LP then my monster is safe." His monster survived and now has 1500 LP.

"You should have saved that for another reason." Josh said. "I use the spell Nobleman Crossout and this will remove a monster that's in defense mode from play. I choose your face down." Mirror Guardian was revealed and destroyed. "It's your move."

"I better do something about that Raveinja quick." Davis said and drew his card. "Just what I needed I summon Exveemon in attack mode." Exveemon came up with 1600atk points. "I also switch my Rock Star Piano in attack mode." His rock star came up with 1200atk points.

"But neither of them can take down Raveinja." Josh said.

"No, but if I give up 1000 LP Exveemon can take away 1000 of your monsters attack points." Davis said as he lowered his points to 500. Raveinja was brought to 1500atk points. "Exveemon attack his Raveinja with **V-Laser**." Exveemon fired his laser and bye-bye Raveinja and Josh has 2000 LP.

"I don't believe it Raveinja was taken down." Josh said.

"There's also my Rock Star Piano, **Sonic Sound**." His piano player created sound waves that brought Josh to 800 LP.

"I will not lose to a kid." Josh said with anger. "Now I am getting real angry."

"You mean you weren't angry before?" Davis said.

"You can't beat me, I am a champion and your just like every other wanna be." Josh said. "I may be angry, but I also have to go by honor."

"If you're with Drayden then you lost your honor." Davis said.

"You're wrong or else I wouldn't have the crest of honor and I wouldn't be able to bring out its power." Josh said.

"Josh if you do have honor then walk away from Drayden." Davis said.

"I have my honor with him." Josh said.

"Do you even know what he's up to?" Davis said. "Ross told me that he has your partners. We can help you since you and your brothers are one of us."

"We are nothing like you!" Josh said.

"You're suppose to be the oldest you have to decide what's best for your brothers." Davis said.

"Enough I'm going to end this." Josh said with his crest glowing. "I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Raveinja." Raveinja came back with its 2500atk points and was glowing like the crest. "Raveinga attack that Exveemon with **Tornado Ninja Slash**."

"I don't think so. I use my Rock Star Piano's special ability." Davis said. "If a monster on my field other than him is being attack then I can return that monster to my hand and stop you're attack." Exveemon went back into his hand.

"Well I place a face down to end my turn." Josh said. 'Bring it kid because if you try the same trick then I can use my Divine Wrath to destroy a monster when its ability activates.' He thought.

"I summon Veemon to the field." Davis said and Veemon came up with 900atk points. "I'm also using his ability to change him to a level 4. Next I tune my level 4 Veemon with my level 3 Rock Star Piano." Veemon became 4 green circles and his piano player and in the green flash. "I syncro summon Dream Achiever." (AN: I made a typo last time he's actually a sorcerer) Dream Achiever came up with 2600atk points. "Dream Achiever attack with **Dream Mind**." He created a psychic blast from his mind and Raveinja was destroyed and Josh has 700 LP. "Dream Achiever also has another ability when he destroys a monster he can deal damage equal to the monsters level."

"Just what I wanted because I can use my trap." Josh said.

"No you can't because his third ability makes him immune to traps." Davis said. "Now finish this." Dream Achiever created another psychic blast.

"Wait that means I lose because Raveinja is a level 8." Josh said and he lost the last of his life points when the blast hit him. His crest also stopped glowing.

…

The Stadium

Everyone saw how the duel ended and didn't believe Josh lost.

"Well there you go Davis is our first finalist." Drayden announced. "Well it seems it's all on you." Drayden said turning to Ross and he didn't said a thing.

…..

The Infirmary

Davis met up with the others except T.K., who was getting ready for his duel.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about Kari." Davis said.

"With Josh out of the way Ross is the only one left." Izzy said.

"I'm a bit worried about T.K." Matt said.

"That makes two of us." T.K. said.

"Ross does have that deck he made himself." Tai said.

"Get ready everyone." Drayden announced and they turned their attention to the T.V. "The final duel between Ross and T.K. will begin in a short time. Whoever wins this duel will be our second finalist." Ross and T.K. were on their way to the soccer field for their duel and everyone could see the fire and the seriousness in his eyes. The others were nervous for their friend because Ross hasn't shown his power of his crest of generosity and don't know if he will in this duel or not.

'Be careful T.K. there's no telling what Ross can do.' Davis thought.

"Get ready because the last duel is coming up." Drayden announced.

To Be Continued.


	20. Generosity VS Hope

Chapter 20: Generosity VS Hope

Ross and T.K. were at the soccer field and were about to start their duel.

"We're about to start the final duel here." Drayden announced. Ross and T.K. are looking at each other and they were serious.

"Come on T.K. you can do this." Matt said.

"There you guys are." They turned to the door and saw Mina with T.K. and Matt's parents.

"Mina." Davis said.

"Mom, Dad." Matt said.

"We heard you guys were in here Kari, Ken are you okay?" Mina said.

"We're fine you're about to see T.K. duel." Tai said.

"Have a look." Yolei said as they saw the T.V.

"That's why I need to get down there." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Their Dad said.

"It's a long story, but long story short the guy he's dueling is dangerous." Davis said.

"I am coming too." Kari said.

"You can't when you're injured." Tai said.

"T.K.'s my best friend I have to." Kari said.

"She seems fine and T.K. might need all of us." Davis said.

"In that case I'm coming too." Mina said and they all went.

….

The Soccer Field

Ross and T.K. were about to start.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Kari." T.K. said.

"I can see in your eyes you have deep feelings for her." Ross said. "Why is that when she's with Davis?"

"I did have feelings for her, but she's with Davis and I'm happy for her be sides I'm with Mina and I'm happier with her." T.K. said. "Let's just get down to it." They had their duel disk ready.

"Let's duel." They both said.

"I'm going first here." T.K. said. "I summon Angemon to the field." Angemon came up with 1800atk points. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"It's my move and I'll start by summoning my Black Centipede in defense mode." Ross said and his centipede came up with 1000def points. "Next comes his special ability. Since you have a monster that's stronger than him you lose 500 LP."

"That won't happen since Angemon won't let me take damage outside of battle." T.K. said.

"Well I place a face down and end my turn." Ross said.

"Well than how about this I summon Light Lancer." His lance knight came up with 1000atk points. "Angemon attack with **Hand Of Faith**."

"I don't think so I use the Nebula trap card. When a monster attacks then its stop and that monster can't attack for three turns." Ross said and Angemon was surrounded what looked like a nebula.

"Then I activate my trap Gift Of The Mystical Elf. Now I gain 300 LP for each card on the field." T.K. said and now has 4500 LP. 'The only way I can stay in this is if I keep my life points going up.' He thought. "Since our monsters have even points then I end my turn."

"Well it's my turn." Ross said. "I summon Hyper Blade." A creature, looked like Highlash from Bakugan that had large shoulder pads instead of those wings, and has blades on his pads with 1600atk points. "I'm also going to switch my centipede to attack mode." His centipede was at 1500atk points when he moved.

"T.K." They turned to the top of the stands and saw the others.

"Mom, Dad, Mina." T.K. said.

"So the blonde is your girlfriend and those are your parents." Ross said. "Great they can see you fall."

"Good luck you're monsters can't take Angemon." T.K. said.

"Wanna bet." Ross said. "Due to Hyper Blade's special ability he can cut the attack points in half." Hyper Blade slashed at Angemon and now has 900atk points. "Attack with **Blade Spinner**." He bent his legs all the way back and blades came out of his lower legs and started spinning. Angemon was destroyed and T.K. has 3800 LP. "Black Centipede it's your move." The centipede came down and took out the lancer and T.K. has 3300 LP.

"I'm not beaten yet." T.K. said.

"We'll soon see." Ross said. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn and I activate the continuous spell card Spell Absorption." T.K. said. "Now when a spell is activated I gain 300 LP. I'm also using my lance's ability if he's in my grave then I can only use this once to bring him back." His lancer was back. "And when he comes back he can deal 500 points of damage." Ross now has 3500 LP. "I place three face downs and end my turn.

"It's my move now." Ross said.

"I'm activating the trap Solemn Wishes." T.K. said. "When I draw cards now I gain 500 life points."

"You just activated my trap, Tri Star." Ross said. "When you have a monster, spell, and trap up then this card destroys them all." A yellow, green, and purple star was shot and all of T.K's face up cards were destroyed. "Now my monsters attack."

"I don't think so I use my trap Light Force Shield." T.K. said. "When you attack with non-light attribute monsters then this card stops it." Both monsters were stopped.

"Well than I end my turn." Ross said.

"It's my turn then I summon Light Lancer's brother Light Swordsman." A swordsman with two swords came up with 1800atk points. "Light Swordsman attack his centipede." The centipede was destroyed and Ross has 3200atk points. "There's more his special ability allows him to attack twice." He slashed Hyper Blade and Ross now has 3000 LP. "I end my turn."

"I'm growing rather tired of this." Ross said. "Perfect you remember my star men." T.K. didn't like this. "Well they're about to be more powerful. I activate Polymerization and fuse them together." In a great flash of light there was a giant.

"What is that thing?" Kari said.

"It's humongous." Davis said.

"Meet the Star Man Of Existence." Ross said as his monster has 3000atk points. "I use his special ability which can destroy all the cards on your field if I skip my battle phase." All of T.K.'s cards burst and what was left of them was pulled into a dimensional hole.

"No." T.K. said.

"I place two face downs and end my turn." Ross said.

"Then it's my move." T.K. said. "I activate the Celestial Power spell card if I give up 2000 LP then I can use the effects of a trap in my grave." T.K. was down to 1650 LP. "It was destroyed your last turn so I use Immediate Assistance and summon a monster that has less points than I do. I summon Shine Jar." His jar came up in defense mode with 0def points. "Next I use his special ability. A dice is rolled and whatever number it lands on then that's the new level of my monsters." A dice was tossed and it landed on a 3. "Now I summon Seraphimon." Seraphimon came up with 3000atk points. "I'm also equipping him with Piece Spear and give him 900 more attack points." Seraphimon had the spear and was now at 3900atk points. "Seraphimon attack." Seraphimon charged.

"If this attack works then Seraphimon's special ability will activate and T.K. will win." Cody said.

"That's not happening I my face down spell De-Fusion." Ross said. The star man split apart into his star men with both at 2000def points each.

"Fine than attack the blue one." T.K. said and the Star Man Of Time was destroyed. "I end my turn."

"Then it's about time I ended this." Ross said. "I activate my face down Explosion To End Explosion. This card deals 200 points of damage for each card in our grave."

"But then this duel will end…." "In a draw I don't think so." Ross said that interrupted T.K.

"You attacked the wrong Star Man because Star Man Of Space has the same ability as your Angemon so I won't take damage." Ross said. "Which means you lose." A fire ball hit the ground and there was an explosion that T.K. screamed in. His hat flew off and was unconscious with no life points.

"T.K.!" Davis said as he got down to the field by his side. "T.K. speak to me." Ross was laughing.

"Davis I'll see you in the final match." Ross said and walked away laughing.

"Ross!" Davis said with anger.

…

The Infirmary

T.K. was still out cold and was in the infirmary.

"My poor baby boy." His Mom said.

"It will be okay because I'm going to take Ross down." Davis said. "At the same time I'll get him back with us."

"Davis you're still trying to get Ross on our side and you saw what he did with his Star Men." Tai said.

"That's not stopping me. He may still have more power, but he's still our friend and I'm going to do what it takes to get him on our side." Davis said and left.

"Davis wait." Kari said as she ran down the hall.

"Kari don't try to talk me out of this." Davis said.

"I'm not I was going to say." Kari said and kissed him. "Good luck." Davis continued his walk.

'Of course if Ross was able to make his Star Men stronger then he could do the same with his Infinity Knight.' Davis thought as he continued his walk. 'I'm going to have to give it everything I got, but I'll duel and I'll win.'

To Be Continued.


	21. Facing A Friend

Chapter 21: Facing A Friend

"Well here we go folks our last duel is about to start." Drayden announced. "They we'll be dueling here in the stadium and here they come now." Davis and Ross came up through the floor.

"Welcome Davis to the last duel you will ever have." Ross said.

"I don't think so. This is personal." Davis said. Ken, Kari, and T.K. were still in the infirmary and the others were in the stands.

"What does Davis mean it's personal?" Mina said since she was in the infirmary with the others.

"You see these two dueled before and Davis lost and after their last duel he kidnapped Veemon." Ken said.

"Davis is going to give it everything they got." Kari said.

"While we're at it lets raise the roof." Drayden announced and the field rose up to 50ft. "Now let's see the fireworks."

"Ross it's not too late for you to walk away from him." Davis said.

"Save it Davis and let's just duel." Ross said. They had their duel disk set and ready to go.

"Let's Duel." They said with 4000 LP.

"I'll star this and I summon Veemon." Davis said and Veemon came up with 900atk points. "Next I activate the Crest Of Reliability and summon Rock Star Guitar." His guitar player came up with 1800atk points. "And now I tune my level 3 Veemon with my level 4 Rock Star Guitar and syncro summon Aeroveedramon." They combined and Aeroveedramon came up with 2700atk points. "I end my turn.

"Amazing a syncro summon on the first turn." Drayden announced.

"It's my move and I summon Dive Rider Level 3." Ross said and a scuba diver with a high tech water jet came up with 1100atk points. "Next I use the spell card Chain Magic. This allows me to summon Chain Magician." Chain Magician came up with 1500atk points. "I'm also using his special ability since I have 4 cards in my hand I can change his level and attribute and I choose the water attribute and level 3." The magician's clothes changed to blue. "Get ready Davis because I unite my two monsters and summon the Atlantis Dragon." The two monsters turned into blue energy and came together on the ground and a purple dragon was up with 1700atk points.

"Is that allowed?"

"I never saw that card." People were saying it all.

"It's all right everyone they are new cards and Ross has been asked to test them." Drayden announced.

"I use Atlantis Dragon's ability by using one unite unit he gains 500atk points." Ross said. One unite unit entered its mouth and has 2200atk points. "Next I'm activating the Lightning Wind spell card to give him 1500 more attack points." The dragon now was at 3700atk points. "Atlantis Dragon attack with **Shock Tidal Stream**." The dragon shot a stream blast and Aeroveedramon was destroyed and Davis was brought to 3000 LP. "That ends my turn."

"Then I'm up and I figure you destroy Aeroveedramon so I can use this." Davis said. "The spell Syncro Power, when a syncro is destroyed then the monster that destroyed him is also destroyed." The dragon was destroyed.

"No way you found a way around my monster's ability." Ross said.

"I remember you're unite cards can only be destroyed by another unite so I found a way around it." Davis said.

"Well you can't do that again because like I said I have a bunch of unite cards." Ross said.

"Well right now you got nothing to protect you." Davis said. "I summon Raidramon." Raidramon came up with 1100atk points. "Raidramon attack him directly with **Thunder Blast**." Raidramon shot his blast and Ross was down to 2900 LP. "It's your move."

"I hope you aren't going easy on me because we're enemies now." Ross said.

"Ross you are my friend why can't you see that?" Davis said.

"We are not friends and we'll never be." Ross said.

"Yes we are when we duel I can see myself in you we're a lot alike." Davis said.

"We are nothing alike." Ross said. "Look around Davis if people know who I am now they would turn me down and I be alone meanwhile you have friends."

"You think I don't know what it's like to be alone." Davis said. "Before I became a digidestine I was all by myself. My sister always went after some guy, my parents always worked, I was always being picked on as a little kid so believe me when I tell you we are alike."

"You think just because we could be alone we're alike?" Ross said. "That's ridiculous now let's move on. I summon Defense Bird in defense mode." A bird with feathered pattern metal wings came up with 1000def points. "I'm also using the field spell Forest Of Protection." A forest came around them. "This card gives my monsters 500 attack and defense points and the have to be attacked 3 times to be destroyed not that it matters with Defense Bird because he can survive an attack once a turn so you're going to have to attack him at least 5 times." His bird now has 1000 and 1500 points. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my move and I activate Raidramon's ability to take your forest down." Davis said and Raidramon unleashed lightning and the forest was destroyed and Defense Bird's points went to normal. "Next I'm using the Crest Of Knowledge spell card. Now when I attack a monster in defense mode you lose the difference in your life points. Raidramon attack." Raidramon shot another thunder blast, but the bird survived. Ross however now has 2800 LP. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"I am through playing around." Ross said. "I sacrifice Defense Bird to summon Dive Rider Level 5." A bigger scuba diver with a more tech out jet was up with 2000atk points. "Dive Rider Level 5 attack with **Tidal Wave Torpedoes**." He launched torpedoes and Raidramon was destroyed and Davis has 2100 LP and Ross was smiling.

"I see it." Davis said.

"See what?" Ross said.

"What Drayden has done to you. You're starting to enjoy pain you see in your opponents." Davis said.

"You're right and for the rest of this duel I'm going to enjoy see you suffer." Ross said.

To Be Continued.


	22. Ultimate Duel

Chapter 22: Ultimate Duel

Ross and Davis continued their duel with Davis having a face down and 2100 LP. Ross had his Dive Rider Level 5 at 2000atk points and Ross at 2800 LP.

"Alright Ross I activate my face down Anger Mood." Davis said. "When I take damage then I can summon a monster that has more attack points then what I lost and I summon Flamedramon." Flamedramon came up with 1500atk points.

"Well I place a face down and end my turn." Ross said.

"Ross come on just listen to what I have to say." Davis said.

"Forget it Davis there is nothing you have that will make me change." Ross said.

"Find then Flamedramon attack with **Fire Rocket**." Davis said. "And of cours when Flamedramon attacks he gains 700atk points." Flamedramon came down with 2200atk points.

"No you don't I activate the Mirror Clone trap card." Ross said. "When a monster attacks I can use this trap card to destroy that monster." A mirror image of Flamedramon countered him and was destroyed.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Davis said.

"It's my move and since it's my standby phase my Dive Rider Level 5 becomes level 7." Ross said and the jet became more tech looking and was at 2700atk points. "Next I summon Golem Gardena in attack mode." A stone guy with blue on his arms and legs with 1200atk points came up. "Dive Rider Level 7 attack with **Tsunami Torpedoes**." He fired his torpedoes.

"You're not the only one with traps I use Heart's Desire. By paying 800 LP then your attacks don't do a thing." Davis said now that he has 1300 LP.

"It's going to take every card you got to save you from my deck." Ross said.

"Ross come on just stop this." Davis said.

"Forget it Davis you can't do a thing to stop me." Ross said.

"I can see it Ross you're just scared to be alone." Davis said. "I'm afraid of that too."

"What makes you think you know what I'm dealing with?" Ross said. "You were on your own right from the beginning so what makes you think you know anything about being alone after you had friends like mine back at my old home.

"It's true I never knew what it's like to be alone when you had friends at the beginning." Davis said. "I've been alone through most of my life, but that can change. When I met Kari and the others I felt better and I can be your friend Ross."

"Davis!" Tai said as he and the others listen to that.

"That will never happen now especially when I destroy you." Ross said. "It's your turn now with a face down."

"I summon Exveemon." Davis said with Exveemon coming up with 1600atk points. "Next I use the spell the Crest Of Courage so he can gain 500atk points for each monster on your field." Exveemon now has 2600atk points. "I'm also using the Noodle Noodle Serving equip spell for him to gain another 1000." Exveemon was now at 3600atk points. "Exveemon attack his Dive Rider with **V-Laser**." Exveemon shot his laser and Dive Rider was destroyed and Ross has 1900 LP. "Next if I give up my spell then he can attack again." Exveemon was brought back to 2600atk points and launched his laser again at Golem Gardena and was taken out with Ross at 500 LP. "I end my turn." Exveemon was back to his normal points.

"Then it's my move and I'll start with this." Ross said. "Since Golem Gardena is in my grave I can summon Golem Giant." A giant with the same features came up with 2000atk points. "Then I can summon Golem Gardena in my grave in defense mode." His monster came up with 2000def points. "Luckily for you after that I can't attack so I'm going to use my Angle's Light spell card to gain 1000 LP." Ross now has 1500 LP. "I can do this and use my trap Rush Reckless. Now a monster in defense mode can attack. Golem Gardena attack." He gave a powerful punch and Exveemon was taken out and Davis has 900 LP. "I end my turn."

"My move then." Davis said. "I summon Angle Swordsman in attack mode." His angle came up with 1600atk points. "Next I use the spell the Crest Of Miracles. Now if I draw a card and it's a monster he gains that monsters attack points." Davis drew and the stress was growing. "It's Angle Swordswoman so his attack points are doubled." His swordsman now has 3200atk points. "Angle Swordsman attack his Golem Giant with **Angle Slice**." The angle slashed through the giant and Ross has 300 LP. "I end my turn with a face down."

"Then it's my move." Ross said. "I summon Twin Star Knight." His knight came up with 1600atk points. "Next I use the Attribute Change to have my monsters as the light attribute." His golem turned yellow.

"Oh no here it comes." Matt said.

"I unite Golem Gardena and Twin Star Knight and summon Infinity Knight." Ross said with both of his monsters turned to yellow energy and hit the ground and Infinity Knight came up with 2500atk points. "Infinity Knight attack his angle with **Slash Of The Heavens**."

"Not so fast I use the trap Miracle Wave. That will cut the damage in half and the next monster I summon will have to have that much of a difference." Davis said and when his angle was destroyed he had 650 LP.

"You can't survive for much longer." Ross said.

"I know you don't want this." Davis said.

"Stop it already Davis how can we be friends even after what I've done?" Ross said.

"Ken acted the same when we freed him from being the digimon emperor, but we got through to him." Davis said.

"But I'm not Ken." Ross said.

"No, but I can get through to you." Davis said. "Whether you like it or not Ross we are the same. I know who you are."

"You know who?" Ross said. "The boy from the day we met or the one that has been hurting your friends."

"They can be your friends too." Davis said.

"No, no more Davis Infinity Knight and I are going to crush you for I'm going to show you his and mine's full power." Ross said as his crest began to glow.

To Be Continued.


	23. Beyond Normal now

Chapter 23: Beyond Normal Now

The duel between Ross and Davis went on with Davis having 650 LP and Ross having 300 LP and Infinity Knight with 2500 LP.

"I say we end this soon I end my turn." Ross said.

"It's my move and I summon Demiveemon in attack mode." Davis said and Demiveemon came up with 300atk points. "Next thanks to his special ability I can summon Magnamon." Demiveemon was gone and Magnamon came up with 2500atk points.

"Great work Davis now it's time to end this." Magnamon said.

"Since Demiveemon was a light attribute then Magnamon gains 500atk points." Davis said and Magnamon has 3000atk points. "Magnamon attack with **Magna Blast**."

"I don't think so I use one of Infinity Knight's unite units to stop your attack." Ross said as a unite unit entered the orb on his chest and stopped the attack.

"Well I use the Crest Of Love to have all of Magnamon's attack points my life points." Davis said as he now has 3650 LP and Magnamon had no attack points. "I place a face down and end my turn.

"Then you're finished." Ross said. "It's time I showed you Infinity Knight's true form."

"His true form?" Davis said.

"Yes by combining him with his unite units I can have him become more powerful." Ross said. "Go Unition Evolution!" Infinity Knight entered a vortex on the ground and when he came out he was bigger and had black in his armor with 2 unite units. "Rise Infinity Knight Chaos." He had 2500atk points. "Get ready to see my real power that will destroy you." The crest Ross had glowed even brighter with a blue energy around his knight.

"This isn't good." Davis said. "I can't let him do this." Then a tag with the crest of miracles appeared around his neck. "Where did this come from?"

"That's the crest of miracles Davis." Magnamon said and it glowed and there was flash from both of them. In the stands Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, and Joe flashed as well.

…..

The Infirmary

While they were watching the duel T.K. and Kari had a flash coming from them as well.

"What's happening?" Ken said.

….

Drayden's Lair

"What's going on?" Josh said as he and Ryan flashed as well.

…..

The Duel

The stadium was going down in a strange pathway and the field Ross and Davis were on was gone. Everyone was wondering what was going on.

"What just happened here?" Davis said.

"Davis." He turned and saw the others in orbs that were the same color as their crest

"This is bizarre." Ross said.

"Ross" He turned and saw his brothers in the same thing.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"The combined power of our crest must have caused a rip in the space time continuum." Ross said.

"Hey guys check it out." Matt said. They all looked down.

"Is that the real world and the digital world?" Tai said. Then they saw explosions coming from there.

"What's happening?" Kari said.

"This is horrible." Ross said.

"I don't understand how this is happening." Izzy said.

"This can't be real. It must be the future we're seeing." Josh said.

"Whatever is going on I'm stopping it." Ross said. "I activate The Sky's The Limit spell card, now all my monsters gain 1000atk points until the end of my turn." His knight now has 3500atk points.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"Don't you see Davis? Dueling's what brought us here so dueling is what will get us out." Ross said. "Infinity Knight Chaos attack with **Chaos Slash**." He grabbed one of his swords and attacked.

"If that's how it's going to be then I activate the Golden Armor Energize trap card so Magnamon can survive." Davis said.

"But you're still taking a beating." Ross said. When the sword slashed Magnamon survived, but Davis got hurt and has 150 LP.

"Davis is actually hurt." Sora said.

"Just like in the other duels." T.K. said.

"Make your last move Davis." Ross said. Davis drew his last card and everyone was getting intense.

"Here goes I activate the Unite All spell card." Davis said. "This card will allow me to syncro summon in my grave if I remove those monsters from play."

"You can syncro summon in your grave?" Ross said.

"I tune my level 3 Veemon with level 2 Demiveemon and level 4 Flamedramon." Davis said and transparent versions of his monsters came and sycro summoned. "I syncro summon Imperialdramon." Imperialdramon was up with 3000atk points. "Next I use Polymerization."

"You have a polymerization too?" Ross said.

"Yeah and I'm fusing Magnamon and Imperialdramon." Davis said the two combined and in a flash an Imperialdramon in gold armor and angle wings came. "Meet Gold Imperialdramon." He had 2500atk points.

"He doesn't scare me." Ross said.

"He should check out his ability." Davis said. "He can take the power of a monster and make it his own." He used the cannon on his arm and took the power from Infinity Knight Chaos.

"Then that means." Ross said.

"That you can't use his special ability and Gold Imperialdramon's attack points is." Davis said.

"5000!" Ross said.

"Gold imperialdramon attack with **Golden Crusher**." Davis said. Gold Imperialdramon fired his gold laser and Infinity Knight Chaos was destroyed in an explosion and Ross screamed as he lost the last of his life points. In a flash everything was normal and the digidestine were below the duel field.

"Well that was interesting." Drayden said.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"You won Davis." Ross said hurt. "You won and you're the champ." He was about to fall off the edge and everyone got scared until Davis grabbed him by the arm. Ross opened his eyes.

"I've got you." Davis said.

"Davis!" Ross said astonished.

"Well let's get them down." Drayden announced and lowered the field. "In the meantime ladies and gentlemen Davis Motomiya is your champion." He showed Davis on the monitor.

To Be Continued.


	24. Intentions

Chapter 24: Intentions

The duel ended and Davis was the winner. The duel arena just got down and everyone was cheering for Davis when he set Ross down for his victory and his heroic act.

"Davis are you okay after that?" Kari said.

"I'm fine, but what we saw in that light." Davis said.

"Davis Motomiya." He turned and saw Drayden with a big trophy and the brothers behind him. "Congratulations on winning the Worlds Tournament." Drayedn said as he handed the trophy and since Davis didn't want to draw suspicion to the crowd he took it.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you were behind what we saw." Davis whispered.

"If I was there's nothing you can do to stop me." Drayden whispered. "Come now boys we should get going." The brothers were starting to go with him.

"Ross wait." Davis said and Ross turned to him. "You don't have to go with them you can come with us."

"You still want me with you." Ross said. "Davis I tried to destroy you."

"That doesn't matter because you and your brothers are one of us and you're our friend." Davis said.

"Davis!" Ross said.

"Oh for goodness sake will one of you get him." Drayden said. Josh jumped and grabbed him.

"It's time to go." Josh said.

"Hey wait." Davis said as he tried to help him by jumping at them, but they vanished in a red flash.

"See ya later digilosers." Ryan said as he went in a green flash and Drayden went through a yellow flash.

"DRAYDEN!" Davis shouted.

…..

Drayden's Lair

"Excellent everything went as I wanted." Drayden said.

"Does this mean we can have what we want and our partners back?" Ryan said.

"Almost we still need one more step to be completed." Drayden said.

"What do you plan to do now?" Josh said.

"You'll soon see." Drayden said

…..

Prison Cell

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Veemon said.

"We don't know; we've been in here for weeks." Datamon said.

"Drayden won't even let us see our partners." Aquamon said.

"I hope we get out soon." Veemon said. "Davis needs me and Drayden needs to be stopped."

"Hey someone's coming." Kugamon said. Out of the shadows Ross came by.

"It's Ross." Gotsumon said.

"What do you want?" Veemon said with anger.

"Ross is something wrong?" Aquamon said and he just stood their emotionless without saying a word.

…..

Davis And The Others

"Well now that is over what do we do now?" Joe said.

"We need to track them down." Davis said.

"It is a good idea. We need to find Veemon." Ken said.

"Not only that we need to help Ross." Davis said. "We have to get him on our side."

"Davis you tried everything and its obvious Ross doesn't want to come with us." T.K. said.

"I can't except that there is good in him. I know it." Davis said.

"Davis he doesn't want to be with us." Yolei said.

"I asked Ken to be with us and he said no, but look where he is now." Davis said. Then the earth began to shake.

"Hey what's going on?" Agumon said.

"Look over there." Gabumon said. A ship that looked like a Gundalian one from Bakugan came out of the ground with Drayden out on the bridge.

"It's Drayden." Ken said.

"What's he up to?" Cody said.

"Whatever it is we better stop him." Davis said as he ran towards the ship with the others not far behind.

"What a good day this was." Drayden said. "Shame it's coming to an end."

"Drayden!" He looked down and saw the other digidestine.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"About to achieve what I've wanted. Take care of them boys." Drayden said. Then Josh and Ryan came and summoned Raveinja and Stone Giant.

"This is as far as you go." Josh said.

"Let me give you boys a hand with my new creations." Drayden said and hundreds of droids came out of his ship.

"What are those?" Matt said.

"They're not digimon, they're robots." Izzy said checking it out with his computer.

"You see the tournament was to collect enough duel energy to fuel my robots." Drayden said. "You see I put absorbers underneath the arenas. The more energy you kids gave off the more power would give my robots and now they have enough to fuel them for years especially in the one with Davis and Ross."

"So that's why you hosted the tournament." Davis said.

"Yes and now that my plans are underway there is nothing you kids can do to stop me." Drayden said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said.

"Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere." Josh said as he and Ryan used the power of their crest and their monsters to stop them from going any further.

"There's more than what meets the eye." Drayden said then a cannon came out of the ship and fired into the sky. When it crested a flash and it cleared everyone was speechless. The digital world was in the sky. "Go now my creations." The robots were heading in different directions and firing lasers.

"I don't know what he plans on gaining in this, but it's not going to work." Davis said.

"You're not going anywhere." Ryan said as thy attacked again.

"By the way where is Ross?" Drayden said.

"Right here sir." He turned and saw him.

"What are you doing get down there." Drayden said.

"Yes sir." Ross said and was in a blue flash. Then he was down on the ground with his star men and his Infinity Knight.

"Ross you can't be serious." Davis said.

"I have chosen a SIDE!" Ross said as he faced the other way and his monsters attacked his comrades or former comrades now. Everyone was confused.

"What's going on? Ross what are you doing?" Drayden said.

"What I should have done." Ross said. "I am fighting alongside my friends." He had a serious look on his face.


	25. Team Up

Chapter 25: Team Up

Ross stood there starring at Drayden with him saying he's fighting with Davis and the others.

"I will no longer be your slave." Ross said.

"Ross you're really doing this?" Davis said.

"You had me saw what I was doing was wrong." Ross said.

"Don't you care anymore what will happen to your partners?" Drayden said.

"You mean these partners?" Ross said as he pressed a switch and the digimon appeared next to him.

"Veemon." Davis said.

"Davis I've never been so happy to see you." Veemon said as he gave him a hug.

"I went into the prison cell and put in a teleporter in the cage to free them." Ross said

"Ross." Josh said.

"He doesn't have our digimon prisoners; we don't need to do what he says anymore. We belong with Davis and the others." Ross said.

"But he promised us anything we could want." Ryan said.

"Would he keep that promise if he had our partners prisoners?" Ross said.

"Ross is right. Drayden was using us." Josh said.

"Well it seems all 3 of you are betraying me. Fine I don't need you for destroying both worlds." Drayden said.

"Wait destroy I thought you wanted to protect the digital world?" Tai said.

"When Tai and the others already did against the Dark Masters he changed his mind." Ross said.

"That's right I'm not going to let the faith of the digital world be in the hands of mere children." Drayden said.

"I am not going to let you get away with this." Ross said.

"You don't have a choice destroy them my robots." Drayden said.

"No you don't Kugamon." Josh said.

"Datamon." Ryan said.

"Digivolve!" They both said.

"Kugamon digivole to…..Kuwagamon"

"Datamon digivolve to…..Gardromon"

"Let's give them a hand you two." Ross said to his partners.

"Gotsumon digivolve to….Monachromon"

"Aquamon digivolve to….Tsunamimon" (Imagine Chaos in his final form from Sonic X)

"That's not all." Ross said.

"Monachromon, Tsunamimon DNA digivolve to…..Crazillamon" There stood a warrior with swords that looked like Monachromon's head with his rock armor as a vest, on his arms, and lower legs and Tsunamimon's skin.

"Wow you can DNA digivolve?" T.K. said.

"We'll take care of the robots." Josh said.

"In the mean time you're going down." Ross said with his duel disk ready.

"Not alone I'm with you." Davis said.

"The rest of us will take the robots." Tai said with their digimon digivolved.

"That just leaves us with you." Ross said.

"You kids are making a big mistake." Drayden said as a duel disk came on his arm. "Since this is a two on one then you two have 4000 LP while I have 8000 and none of us attack on our first turn."

"Then let's get this started." Ross said.

"Duel!" All three said. Davis and Ross have 4000 and Drayden has 8000.

"I'll go first and summon Soccer Warrior." Davis said and his soccer warrior came up with 1500atk points. "I end my turn."

"A summoning that's it? Weak." Drayden said. "Watch how it's done since you have a monster and I have none then I can bring out Digital Crow." A Crowmon came out with 2000atk points. "Next I use the Digital Copy spell. Now a token of my monster appears." A Crowmon copy came out with the same strength. "Since now I have two monsters I can sacrifice them. I sacrifice both my Digital Crows and summon Doom Sphere." There was a flash, but when it cleared there was nothing there.

"Hey where's the monster?" Ross said.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Drayden said.

"How are we suppose to fight what we can't see?" Davis said.

"Well it's my move now." Ross said. 'Since we don't know what we're facing better play it safe.' He thought. "I summon Defense Bird in defense mode." His bird came up with 1000def points. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"It's my move now." Davis said.

"Davis since we don't know what we're fighting be careful." Ross said.

"How's this Soccer Warrior attack with **Energy Kick**." Davis said.

"What are you doing we don't know the attack strength." Ross said.

"True, but we can get an idea." Davis said. Soccer Warrior kicked the energy ball and it entered a vortex.

"You have to do better than a soccer ball Davis." Drayden said. Another Vortex opened and energy blast came out.

"Not so fast I use the Reflect Damage trap card." Ross said. "Davis's monster is safe, but he still takes damage. On the bright side you take double the damage."

"What!?" Drayden said. Soccer Warrior was safe, but Davis got hit by some of the blast and has 2700 LP. Some were reflected back and hit Drayden and now he has 6700 LP.

"Thanks Ross." Davis said.

"Hey that's what friends do for each other, but are you always that reckless?" Ross said.

"You wouldn't believe it." Yolei said.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Davis said.

"It's my turn now." Drayden said. "Doom Sphere attack that Soccer Warrior." Another Vortex opened and more energy blast came out.

"I use the trap Equal Game to make the damage 500." Davis said. Soccer Warrior was destroyed, but Davis was brought to 2200. "Now I have to send the top card from my deck to the grave."

"Well I use Doom Sphere's ability. When my battle phase ends one monster is removed from the field." A vortex came down on Defense Bird.

"My Defense Bird no." Ross said.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Drayden said.

"It's my turn now." Ross said. 'Since Davis lost 1300 LP the first time and his Soccer Warrior had 1500atk points then the monster has 2800atk points.'

"You want to know what my Doom Sphere looks like." Drayden said gaining their attention. "Here you go then." A vortex came out and a giant sphere with panels came down with 2800atk points.

"That thing is like a space ship." Ross said.

"And just wait until you see its power." Drayden said.

To Be Continued.


	26. Destroy Both Worlds

Chapter 26: Destroy Both Worlds

Ross, Davis, and Drayden continued their duel with Ross at 4000 LP, Davis at 2200, and Drayden at 6700 and his Doom Sphere. The others were taking care of the robots that were attacking.

"Here we go it's my move and I summon Flying Turtle in defense mode." Ross said and a turtle with wings came up with 150def points.

"How's that going to help?" Davis said.

"He can't be destroyed by monsters that have over 1500atk points so he should provide cover." Ross said. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"It's my move now and I summon Rock Star Base in defense mode." Davis said and his monster came up with 1200def points. "I place a face down as well and end my turn."

"You can't possibly defeat me." Drayden said. "Now Doom Sphere attack with **Solar Missiles**." The sphere launched energy blast and took out Rock Star Base. "Next comes my monsters ability to take away one monster." A vortex came and Flying Turtle was gone. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"It's my move than and I summon Fire Wizard." A red wizard came up with 1200atk points. "Next his special ability allows me to take control of a monster for this turn. Take that Doom Sphere." The wizard created a fire ball and it engulfed the monster and it came to his side. "Attack him directly."

"I don't think so I use the trap Darkness Connecter." Drayden said. "When a monster attacks then this card destroys it and you lose life points times 300 of its level." Doom Sphere was destroyed and Ross was hurt and has 1000 LP.

"You lost 3000 LP." Davis said.

"That meant his monster was a level 10." Ross said. "But now Fire Wizard can attack directly and I use my Inferno Rage trap to double his attack points." Fire Wizard now has 2400atk points. "**Fire Magic**." The wizard created more fire and Drayden has 4300 LP. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"It's my move and I summon Exveemon." Exveemon came up with 1600atk points. "Exveemon attack with **V-Laser**." Exveemon shot the attack and Drayden has 2700 LP. "I end my turn."

"Hey guys look out." Tai said. They turn and some robots flew by them.

"It may seem unfair to attack you like that, but who said I was fair." Drayden said.

"**Scissor Claw**."

"**Gardro Missile**." Gardromon and Kuwagamon took out the droids.

"Attacking like that shows you have no honor Drayden." Josh said.

"Believe it or not you are going down." Ryan said and their crest glowed.

"Kuwagamon digivolve to…Okuwamon"

"Gardromon digivolve to…Andromon"

"They reached their ultimate forms." Matt said.

""They manage to tap in the power of their crest." Izzy said.

"We've got these things." Ryan said.

"You two take care of him." Josh said.

"Thanks guys. It's your move." Ross said.

"Then how about this." Drayden said. "I activate Virus Upload. This card will give me life points and destroy your monsters." Exveemon and Fire Wizard were destroyed and Drayden has 5500 LP. "Next I summon Digital Mantis." A Snimon came up with 1700atk points. "Attack Ross directly with** Twin Sickles**." It launched slash blast.

"I activate Cosmic Rainbow. Sorry Drayden, but I'm not through yet because this will give me life points instead of losing them." Ross said and when the attack hit he has 2700atk points.

"Well I end my turn." Drayden said.

"It's my move and I summon Phantom Blob." Ross said and a pink blob with no attack points came up.

"What is that suppose to scare me?" Drayden said.

"Then how about this he can copy the attack and defense points of a monster." Ross said and the blob turned in to the Digital Mantis with 1700atk points. "It may destroy them both, but attack."

"I guess you don't know his special ability which takes away 500atk points." Drayden said. The Digital Mantis shot slashed blast and the copy has 1200atk points and was destroyed bringing Ross to 2200 LP.

"I have no choice, but to end my turn." Ross said.

"It's my move and I summon Rock Star Drum." Davis said and his drummer came up with 1400atk points. "Next I use the Crest Of Reliability to summon a new monster. I sacrifice my drummer to summon Twin Axer." His axe warrior came up with 2000atk points. "Since there's also your mantis's special ability I use the Crest Of Courage for him to gain 500atk points." His axe warrior has 2500atk points. "Attack his mantis with **Twin Axe**." The mantis tried to stop him, but he was just back to his normal attack points were in so Drayden has 5200 LP. "Next his special ability will take away 1000 LP." He tossed one of his axes and Drayden has 4200 LP.

"You are starting to annoy me." Drayden said.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Davis said.

"I grow tired of this." Drayden said. "I activate the Egg Hatchery spell so two monsters come back in defense mode." His Digital Crow and Mantis came up with 1000 and 1400def points. "Now I sacrifice both of them to summon what will be your doom. I summon Digital Dragon." A dragon about 1000ft long was up with a horn and 3000atk points.

"You think you have a dragon we're scarred." Ross said.

"It's going to take more than that to scare me and I don't get scarred so easily." Davis said.

"That's not all I have plan with this card." Drayden said and the dragon shot lightning from its horn and it was hitting both worlds.

"This was his plan all along." Josh said.

"His real weapon was the Digital Dragon." Ryan said.

"Yes his power will destroy both worlds." Drayden said.

"We're on the clock now if we want to stop that dragon before it destroys both worlds." Ross said.

"Yes dooms day is finally here, it's the end of both worlds, the digidestine have lost." Drayden said.

To Be Continued.


	27. Epilogue

Chapter 27: Epilogue

The duel continued with the Digital Dragon shooting lightning and has 3000atk points and Drayden having 4200 LP. Davis had a face down and his Twin Axer at 2000atk points and having 2200 LP and Ross at 2200 LP with no monsters.

"Well I like to end this so Digital Dragon attack Ross directly with **Thunder Destruction**." Drayden said.

"Not so fast I play Miracle Wave so the attack is dealt in half." Davis said. Ross was shocked and has 700 LP, but he looked really hurt. "Ross are you okay?"

"That actually hurt." Ross said.

"Well what did you expect when you're dueling me?" Drayden said. "Next I'm activating the spell Double Power. This will allow me to deal 2000 points of damage if I have a monster with over that many plus destroy your monster and this time I targeting Davis."

"That won't finish me." Davis said.

"True." Drayden said smirking.

"It could have enough power with that dragon to knock you out." Ross said.

"Say good bye Davis." Drayden said. Thunder was shot and when Davis's monster was destroyed and he didn't move.

"Davis no." Kari said and got in the way. Davis was now down to 200 LP.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said as he caught her. "Why did you do that?"

"You always protected me so I wanted to do the same for you." Kari said and they looked deep into their eyes.

"Hey you two can kiss and make out later." Ross said and had them blush.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Drayden said.

"It's my move now and I summon Chain Magician. I'm also using his ability to change him to a light attribute and make him a level 7. Next I use Monster Reborn to bring back Phantom Blob." His blob came back. "And now I unite my Chain Magician with Phantom Blob and unite summon Infinity Knight." They both turned into yellow energy and hit the ground. Infinity Knight came up with 2500atk points. "Next I unite him with his unite units." He entered a vortex in the ground. "Go Unition Evolution! Rise Infinity Knight Chaos." His knight came up with 2500atk points. "Check this out I didn't get a chance to show you. By using one unite unit Infinity Knight Chaos gains 500atk points and I'm using all three." Giant claws grabbed a giant sword on his back and all three unite units entered and brought him to 3500. "Infinity Knight Chaos attack with **Chaos Heaven Slash**."

"I don't think so I use my trap Firewall." Drayden said. "Now this card ends your battle phase."

"Well how about this I activate the field spell Fusion World." Ross said and vortexes appeared everywhere. "Now all that is needed are the fusion monsters in your hand or field Davis because we need Gold Imperialdramon. I end my turn."

"Try all you want you've lost." Drayden said.

"It's my move now and I better end this." Davis said.

"Then let's end this." He saw that he drew Magnamon.

"First I summon Veemon." Davis said and Veemon came up with 900atk points. "Next I use my Monster Reborn and bring back Twin Axer." Twin Axer was back with his 2000atk points. "Now I tune my level 3 Veemon with my level 6 Twin Axer." They went through the syncro process. "I syncro summon Imperialdramon." Imperialdramon was up with 3000atk points. Next I use the effects of Fusion World and fuse Imperialdramon with Magnamon." They both entered a vortex. "I summon Gold Imperialdramon." There he was, Gold Imperialdramon with 2500atk points.

"No not that!" Drayden said.

"I use his special ability and take all of Digital Dragon's power." Davis said and Gold Imperialdramon took all his power bringing him to 5500atk points.

"I'm getting in this too." Ross said.

"Attack!" They both said.

"**Chaos Heaven Slash**."

"**Golden Destroyer**." Their attacks combined and the dragon was destroyed and Drayden had no life points. Everything settle down. The droids lost power and Drayden's ship came crashing down.

"This can't be how could I lose?" Drayden said.

"Drayden." He looked up and saw Gennai. "You lost because you let your anger get the best of you."

"I refuse to let the fate of our world be in the hands of children." Drayden said.

"Drayden they were chosen because they could handle the power of the crest." Gennai said. "We could never brought out their power." That had Drayden realize why he had Ross and his brothers in the first place.

"That's right I couldn't bring out the power of the three crest." Drayden said.

"You can still make it right if we return to the digital world." Gennai said.

"Yes let's go back." Drayden said. A light came down and Gennai and Drayden were taken to the digital world.

"Hey it's been later." Davis said to Kari and kissed her.

"I said do it later, but I didn't say do it in front of everyone." Ross said.

…

It was morning and there were two boys, one in red pajamas and one in yellow, running down the halls and entered their parents room.

"Mom, Dad come on wake up." The one in red said as he and the younger were jumping up and down.

"It sounds like your sons are up Davis." The woman said.

"You mean ours Kari." Davis said.

"Dad come on you promised." The one in yellow said. It has been 25 years and Davis and Kari are married and have their sons Musuko and Koji. Davis owns his noodle cart which is now all over the world so his family is millionaires and Kari is a kindergarten teacher that teaches the gangs kids.

"Okay I'm up." Davis said.

"Sounds like some people are active." Kari said.

"So what are my two sons excited for?" Davis said as he got up with sleeveless shirt and picked up Koji.

"You said you show us how to duel today." Musuko said.

"Yeah you and the others were going to show us." Koji said.

"Okay go down for breakfast and after that we'll go." Davis said and his sons left and noticed Kari wasn't so happy. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know about teaching the kids how to duel. What if they get into the same kind of trouble we did?" Kari said.

"Kari we know stuff like that will happen, but they will handle it." Davis said. "Everything will be okay." He slide his hand down her face and kissed her.

"Eww." Koji said.

"I don't know how it works, but if you keep that up Koji might be a big brother." Musuko said.

"We don't want that do we." Davis said. After breakfast they all got to the digital world and met up with the others.

"Hey look everyone there's Davis and Kari." Tai said.

"Hi everyone." Kari said.

"Sorry if we were almost late." Davis said.

"Well glad to see you made it." Tai said. Tai is a diplomat with his son Tyson.

"Try not to get scared." Matt said.

"You'll understand things soon." Sora said. Sora is a fashion designer and Matt is an astronaut and are with their children Natalie and Tobi.

"You'll be smart to know how things are." Izzy, who is studying the digital world, said to his daughter Susan.

"You kids are going to love dueling." Mimi, that owns a cooking show, said to her sons Malcolm and Mason.

"It won't seem as bad as it looks." Joe, that is the digital world's first doctor, said to his son Jimmy.

"Remember not to panic." Yolei said that is a house wife.

"There's no reason to be scarred." Ken said, that is a detective and Yolei's husband, and have three kids Cassie, Tio, and Sam.

"Still you should take it serious." Cody, a lawyer, said to his daughters Uria and Alice.

"It will be a lot of fun." T.K., a novelist, said to his children Lila and Benson.

"After this we can get a work out." Josh said, a gym teacher, said to his daughter Tiffany.

"This is going to be awesome." Ryan, a gym teacher for little kids, said to his son Johnny.

"Well everyone is here." Ross said. He's a wildlife photographer, but the only one of the group with no kids.

"Come on let's see how to duel." Musuko said.

"Well there's only one way to show you." Ross said.

"You read my mind." Davis said as they got their duel disk ready.

"Plus we can settle the score." Ross said. The digidestine still have adventures, just different from now and if evil rises again they will be ready to fight.

"Duel" They both said.


End file.
